Story About Yixing
by myunicorn91
Summary: [CHAP 8 - LayTao/GS] Hanya kumpulan oneshoot tentang Yixing x everyone atau everyone x Yixing, dengan berbagai macam genre dan setting cerita / EXO FF / BL or GS / LaySoo / SuLay / LayBaek / KaiLay / LayHan / LayMin / HunLay / LayTao / DLDR / RnR? *bow*
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_** : Hanya kumpulan **_**oneshoot**_** tentang Yixing x everyone, dengan berbagai macam **_**genre**_** dan setting cerita / EXO FF / BL / DLDR / RnR? *bow* **

_**Genre**_** : Campur aduk (?) **

_**Rate**_** : T **

_**Cast**_** : Zhang Yixing and Do Kyungsoo**

_**Warning**_** : BL, OOC, typo(s), badfic, DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Semua chara di fanfic ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi fanfic absurd ini murni milik saya :D**

**Happy Reading ~ **

"Xing _ge_, sebenarnya kau mendengarku tidak _sih_?" gerutu seorang namja mungil pada seorang namja yang terlihat serius berkutat di depan laptopnya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Soo-_ya_." gumam Yixing tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada benda persegi di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, tadi aku bilang apa coba?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit sinis. Kalau tidak ingat laptop itu berisi data-data penting perusahaan, ingin rasanya Kyungsoo membanting benda menyebalkan yang telah mengalihkan dunia tunangannya itu. _Apa laptop itu lebih menarik daripada aku?_ batin Kyungsoo jengkel.

Yixing menatap Kyungsoo sekilas, lalu kembali menatap laptopnya. Saking kesalnya, bahkan Kyungsoo merasa tatapan Yixing pada laptop itu jauh lebih mesra daripada tatapan Yixing ketika menatapnya. Oke, mungkin Kyungsoo memang terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau bilang kau ingin Luna yang menjadi MC di acara pernikahan kita nanti. Lalu kau juga bilang ingin memakai lily putih sebagai dekorasi di sekitar panggung."

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut samar mendengar jawaban sang tunangan. Dia sudah menduga, Yixing pasti tidak mendengar ocehannya tadi. Jadi jangan salahkan Kyungsoo kalau sedetik kemudian, dia berteriak kesal di depan wajah Yixing yang masih saja memasang tampang datar.

"_TUH KAN_! SUDAH KUDUGA KAU MEMANG TIDAK MENDENGARKAN AKU! KAU MENYEBALKAAAANNN!"

Yixing menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan tujuh oktaf dari tunangan mungilnya. Dia yakin, beberapa pegawainya yang berada di luar mungkin akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Mungkin Yixing terdengar hiperbola, tapi sungguh, tadi Yixing merasa ruangannya sedikit bergetar seperti diserang gempa.

"Memang ada yang salah?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Kali ini Yixing melupakan sejenak laptopnya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas jengkel. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya dia mencintai namja tidak peka seperti Zhang Yixing. Ya Tuhan, apa salah dan dosanya?

"Yang aku ingin bukan lily putih, tapi mawar putih. Dan aku ingin Luhan _noona_ yang menjadi MCnya, bukan Luna _noona_..." Kyungsoo memberi jeda sejenak dan menatap Yixing dengan tajam. Oh, sepertinya tanduk Kyungsoo mulai keluar lagi. "Kenapa kau malah teringat pada Luna _noona_ di saat-saat seperti ini? _Gege_ masih mencintai perempuan itu?!"

Yixing menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Seluruh dunia tau bahwa sekarang dan untuk selamanya, aku hanya akan mencintaimu seorang. Do -anio- Zhang Kyungsoo."

_Blush._ Pipi Kyungsoo seketika memerah mendengar perkataan Yixing. Meski Yixing sering mengatakan hal-hal berbau gombal seperti itu, Kyungsoo tetap saja melayang setiap kali mendengarnya. Tapi tidak! Kali ini dia tidak akan luluh. Susah payah dia datang ke kantor Yixing demi membahas persiapan pernikahan mereka, tapi namja itu malah tidak menanggapinya. Yixing sudah membuatnya kesal, jadi dia tidak akan luluh oleh kata-kata Yixing.

"Benarkah? Huh, kau bahkan lebih memperhatikan laptopmu daripada aku!" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"_Haish_, kenapa susah sekali menghubungi tuan Song? Padahal proyek ini cukup menjanjikan." Yixing mengeluh pelan. Kali ini dia bukan hanya sibuk dengan laptop di depannya, tapi juga _smartphone_ di tangannya.

Kyungsoo menggeram kesal. Dengan gerakan kasar, dia bangkit berdiri dan menyambar kotak bekal di meja Yixing, memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan melangkah keluar.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _ge_. Menikah saja sana dengan laptopmu! Aku pulang!"

Baru beberapa langkah Kyungsoo meninggalkan kursinya, Yixing meraih pergelangan tangannya, membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Apa?!" sentaknya galak.

"Kau baru saja datang, masa sudah mau pulang? Tinggallah dulu sebentar, aku masih merindukanmu." Kata Yixing lembut. Dengan tangannya yang lain, dia menutup laptopnya dan meletakkan _smartphone_nya di meja.

Kekesalan Kyungsoo sedikit memudar ketika mata belonya bertemu dengan tatapan teduh sang tunangan. Dia menurut saja ketika Yixing menuntunnya duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Untuk apa aku masih disini kalau kau mengacuhkanku, _ge_? Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku secara percuma, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum aku mengajukan cuti."

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu." Yixing mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Sama sepertimu. Aku juga harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, supaya nanti bisa menikmati bulan madu kita dengan bebas. Tanpa harus dipusingkan oleh urusan kantor."

"Aku tau kau sibuk. Tapi kita juga harus membahas persiapan pernikahan kita, _ge_. Aku ingin semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan sempurna. Karena itu, kita harus mendiskusikannya bersama." Tutur Kyungsoo pelan. Gerakan tangan Yixing yang mengusap rambutnya membuat kekesalannya benar-benar lenyap.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, apa yang diinginkan calon istriku yang manis ini?" tanya Yixing sambil menyentil pelan kening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Seperti yang tadi kubilang, aku ingin ada tambahan mawar putih di sekitar panggung dan beberapa sudut ruangan. Aku sudah menghubungi Luhan _noona_ dan dia bersedia menjadi MC di resepsi kita. Oya, _gege_ sudah menghubungi _Jewelry and Art_, kan? Pastikan minggu depan cincin kita sudah selesai. Umma bilang, kita harus mencobanya terlebih dulu. Umma juga ingin melihat seberapa bagus kualitasnya. Ah, kemarin Bora _noon_a menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa jas pesanan kita sudah jadi. Dia bilang sebaiknya kita segera datang ke butiknya dan melakukan _fitting_. Lebih cepat lebih baik, supaya jika ada yang kurang cocok, dia bisa segera memperbaikinya. Bagaimana, _ge_? Besok kita kesana ya?"

Yixing terlihat berpikir. "Besok aku ada rapat penting dengan investor asing, jadi sepertinya besok tid..." Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai menggelap, Yixing buru-buru menambahkan. "Baiklah, akan aku usahakan. Tapi mungkin agak sore, karena rapatnya dimulai setelah makan siang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah. "Tidak masalah. Kita bisa makan malam bersama setelah itu."

Yixing mengacak ringan rambut Kyungsoo. "Benar juga. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan malam bersama."

"Itu karena kau selalu sibuk. Aku yakin, kalau hari ini aku tidak membawakanmu bekal, kau pasti akan melewatkan makan siangmu lagi."

Yixing tertawa kecil. "Mungkin saja. Aku bahkan tidak merasa lapar sama sekali."

Kyungsoo mencubit pelan perut Yixing. "Jangan seperti itu, _ge_. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Bekerja boleh, tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu."

"Iya, sayang, aku tau. Karena itulah aku membutuhkanmu di sisiku, untuk mengurusku dan membuat kehidupanku seimbang." Yixing meraih Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap kepala tunangannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sementara Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Yixing dengan manja. Yixing selalu bersyukur karena takdir telah mempertemukannya dengan Kyungsoo, namja yang begitu sabar menghadapi dirinya yang kaku dan tidak peka. Meski Kyungsoo terkadang meledak dan cukup sering membuat telinganya sakit, tapi Yixing tau, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti dirinya seperti Kyungsoo. Dan yang pasti, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mencintainya seperti Kyungsoo mencintainya. Dan Yixing bahagia, sangat bahagia. Karena dua minggu lagi, sosok mungil nan manis dalam dekapannya ini akan resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Kyungsoo memang bukan cinta pertamanya, tapi Kyungsoo adalah cintanya yang terakhir. Pelabuhan hidupnya. Satu-satunya orang yang diinginkannya untuk menemaninya menghabiskan usia. Sepanjang hidupnya, Yixing belum pernah merasa hatinya sehangat seperti saat ini, ketika mereka berdiskusi mengenai persiapan pernikahan mereka.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _ge_?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Sebuah pikiran jahil tiba-tiba melintas di otak Yixing. Apalagi ketika menemukan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Aku lupa. Aku harus menghubungi manajer Kim. Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan." Yixing bangkit dari sofa, berjalan ke mejanya dan meraih _smartphone_nya.

Kyungsoo merengut di sofanya. Lagi-lagi Yixing merusak suasana romantis mereka dan kembali menjadi Yixing yang _workaholic_. Sabar, Do Kyungsoo, sabar...

"Halo, manajer Kim? Bisa tolong pesankan tiket ke Maldives untuk tanggal 12? Terima kasih banyak."

Yixing melirik Kyungsoo yang sepertinya akan ngambek lagi. Tunangan mungilnya itu berdiri dan menggerutu kesal.

"Tanggal 12? _Gege_ akan ke Maldives sehari setelah pernikahan kita?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku baru ingat aku ada pertemuan penting dengan orang paling berpergaruh di dunia di tanggal itu."

"Tidak bisa diundur, _ge_?" Kyungsoo mencoba bersabar, meski sebenarnya dia ingin sekali melempar Yixing keluar jendela.

"Sayang sekali tidak bisa." Yixing tersenyum tipis. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin ingin menginjak-injak tunangannya yang super duper menyebalkan itu. "Soo-_ya_, bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja?"

"Lalu kau akan meninggalkan aku sendirian sementara kau sibuk dengan klien-kienmu itu? Seperti tempo hari saat kita berlibur ke Macau, begitu? Maaf _ge_, aku tidak sudi. Lebih baik aku tetap di Seoul saja. Sana, kau pergi saja sendiri." Kyungsoo mendesis sinis. Jika boleh diungkit, sebenarnya dia masih dendam pada Yixing yang membuatnya seperti orang bodoh karena waktu itu meninggalkannya sendirian di hotel.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali, padahal aku sengaja memilih Maldives karena kau pernah bilang ingin berbulan madu di sana. Ya sudah, aku batalkan saja tiketnya." Yixing menekan beberapa nomor dan menempelkan _smartphone_nya ke telinga.

"Manajer Kim? Aku ingin membatalkan tiketnya. Ternyata Kyungsoo tidak mau pergi kesana, padahal kan..." Perkataan Yixing terputus karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menerjangnya dan merebut ponselnya.

"Maksud _gege_, kita akan bulan madu ke Maldives, begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo semangat.

"Rencanya _sih_ begitu. Tapi karena kau tidak mau pergi, ya sudah. Aku batalkan saja. Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, dengan siapa aku berbulan madu?"

"Jadi bukan karena urusan pekerjaan? Tadi kau bilang ada pertemuan dengan orang paling berpengaruh di dunia?"

"Memang iya." Yixing tersenyum samar. Senang sekali rasanya mengerjai tunangan mungilnya ini. "Aku memang ada urusan denganmu di tanggal itu kan?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan mengerjab. Alarm berbahaya dalam tubuhnya seketika berbunyi nyaring, apalagi ketika melihat seringaian di bibir Yixing. Kyungsoo refleks siaga mundur.

"Dan memang urusan pekerjaan, kan?" Yixing menarik pinggang Kyungsoo, membuat namja mungil itu tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah gugup. Terlebih ketika Yixing perlahan menunduk dan berbisik dengan suara berat yang terdengar seksi, tepat di telinganya.

"Pekerjaan..." Yixing menjeda sejenak. Dan kata-kata Yixing selanjutnya sukses membuat Kyungsoo merona hebat. "...membuat anak."

"Yak! Zhang Yixing, lepaskan aku, bodoh!" seru Kyungsoo heboh. Tapi percuma saja dia berontak, toh dia juga tidak akan bisa berkutik. Meski teriakannya terdengar sampai keluar, tapi Kyungsoo yakin, sekretaris Yixing atau siapapun tidak akan masuk untuk menolongnya. Siapa yang berani mengusik sang direktur utama?

_Heol_, sepertinya mereka akan berbulan madu lebih cepat daripada seharusnya. Sudahlah, biarkan saja.

_**END**_

**Annyeong, semuanya ~ ~**

**Saya bawa fanfic **_**oneshoot**_** yang fokus ceritanya adalah uri unicorn, Yixing **_**ge**_**.**

**Setiap **_**chapter**_**, bakal berbeda genre dan settingnya.**

**Pairnya?**

**Sudah jelas Yixing x everyone atau everyone x Yixing, tergantung situasi (?)**

**Semua member bakal kebagian kok, tapi sabar, nunggu giliran xD  
><strong>

**Ceritanya sih ringan-ringan aja, kayak kehidupan sehari-hari.**

**Pasaran banget emang, tapi dinikmatin aja ya #plak**

**PS : Sebenarnya, ide bikin LaySoo ini udah ada sejak dulu, tapi semakin membara ketika ngeliat moment mereka di Youku Night, mwehehehe. Emang sih jarang ada yang bikin ini kopel, makanya saya bikin xD.**

**So, wanna to review? /wink/**


	2. SuLay - Pregnancy

**_Summary_ : Hanya kumpulan _oneshoot_ tentang Yixing x everyone atau everyone x Yixing, dengan berbagai macam _genre_ dan setting cerita / EXO FF / BL / DLDR / RnR? *bow* **

**_Genre_ : Campur aduk (?) **

**_Rate_ : T **

**_Cast_ : Zhang Yixing and Kim Junmyeon**

**_Warning_ : BL, OOC, typo(s), badfic, DLDR**

**_Disclaimer_ : Semua chara di fanfic ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi fanfic absurd ini murni milik saya :D**

**Happy Reading ~ **

"Yak! Kim Suho! Kenapa kau masih ada disini?!"

Junmyeon alias Suho yang sedang asyik membaca buku di atas kasur, terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar seruan sang istri tercinta. Terlebih sang istri yang hanya mengenakan baju handuk itu tengah menudingkan telunjuk ke arahnya dan menatapnya seperti melihat hantu.

"Memang aku harus berada dimana, Xing? Ini kan kamarku juga." Sahut Junmyeon sambil mengelus dadanya sabar.

Yixing, sang namja cantik istrinya tercinta menggeleng heboh. "Tidak, tidak! Pokoknya kau keluar sekarang! Aku tidak mau melihatmu!"

Junmyeon turun dari kasur dan menghampiri Yixing yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Baru saja dia hendak menyentuh bahu Yixing, tapi namja itu keburu beringsut menjauh dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan keras ke atas ranjang.

Junmyeon melotot kaget. "Pelan-pelan, sayang. Kau bisa menyakiti bayi kita."

Yixing menarik selimutnya sampai ke leher. "Kumohon, Myeon. Keluarlah!" Pintanya sambil memejamkan mata. Sama sekali tidak mau melihat wajah tampan sang suami.

Junmyeon menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah. Aku akan keluar. Sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu dulu, sayang. Aku sudah menyiapkan piayamu selagi kau mandi tadi. Tidur dengan _bathrobe_ seperti itu pasti tidak akan nyaman."

Junmyeon melangkah pelan menuju tempat tidur dan kembali dikagetkan dengan seruan Yixing yang mendadak membuka mata. "Mau apa lagi kau?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil bantal dan selimut, Xing. Memangnya kau tega membiarkanku tidur di sofa begitu saja?"

"Ya sudah. Cepat sana!" Kata Yixing sambil berbalik memunggungi Junmyeon.

Menghela nafas berkali-kali, Junmyeon segera mengambil bantal dan selimutnya dan menggotongnya keluar. Sebelum menutup pintu, Junmyeon menoleh sejenak ke arah Yixing yang sepertinya mulai terlelap.

"Selamat malam, Xingie-_ya_. Selamat malam, _baby_. Tidur yang nyenyak. Aku mencintai kalian." Gumamnya pelan.

Di luar, di sofa ruang tamunya yang sunyi, Junmyeon menggalau seorang diri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yixing mengusirnya dari kamar mereka. Junmyeon sudah tidak bisa lagi menghitung berapa kali dia harus pisah kamar dengan istri cantiknya itu. Hampir empat bulan belakangan ini dia menghabiskan malam-malamnya yang dingin seorang diri. Hanya ditemani sebuah bantal dan sehelai selimut tebal. Juga si Byul, anjing pudel peliharaannya yang selalu setia menemaninya dengan tidur melingkar di bawah sofanya, seolah mengerti sang majikan tengah merana karena dihindari istri tercinta. Tidak ada dekapan hangat, apalagi ciuman menjelang tidur. Boro-boro mendapatkannya, melihat wajahnya saja Yixing enggan. Seolah-olah Junmyeon adalah wabah penyakit yang harus dijauhi.

Semua itu berawal ketika beberapa bulan yang lalu, Yixing dinyatakan positif hamil. Junmyeon bahagia tentu saja. Belum genap setahun mereka menikah, tapi Tuhan sudah mempercayai mereka menerima anugrah sebesar itu. Siapa yang tidak bahagia? Sebulan pertama, tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya gejala-gejala yang wajar dialami oleh seseorang yang tengah hamil muda. Dan sejauh itu, mereka masih bisa mengatasinya. Menginjak bulan kedua, keanehan itu mulai terlihat. Entah kenapa, Yixing tiba-tiba merasa enggan setiap kali melihat Junmyeon dan tidak ingin Junmyeon dekat-dekat dengannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Junmyeon bingung dan frustrasi.

"Bersabarlah, Myeon. Perempuan hamil kadang memang begitu, tidak mau melihat suami mereka sendiri." Hibur Ummanya, ketika Junmyeon berkeluh kesah kepada sang ibunda mengenai gejala aneh Yixing.

"Tapi Yixing kan bukan perempuan, Umma." Protes Junmyeon.

Sang Umma mengerjab sejenak. "Oh, iya ya? Umma lupa kalau menantu Umma yang satu itu seorang namja. Habis dia manis dan cantik sekali, _sih_." Kekehnya pelan.

Junmyeon _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah absurd Ummanya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Umma? Yixing selalu menolak setiap kali aku akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Padahal aku kan juga ingin melihat perkembangan bayi kami. Dia bilang dia muak melihat wajahku. Dia juga tidak mau tidur denganku, Umma. Dia selalu mengusirku dan tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku. Memang ada kalanya dia mau sekamar denganku, tapi aku tidak boleh mengajaknya bicara. Katanya dia bosan mendengar suaraku. Huwaaaaa, Umma. Apa salahku?" Junmyeon meraung-raung.

Memang terlihat sedikit aneh ketika melihat pemandangan seorang pria dewasa -yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah- menangis meraung-raung dalam dekapan ibunya. Seperti anak SD saja.

"Sudah, bersabar saja. Biasanya hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lama." Sang Umma mengusap-usap pelan punggung Junmyeon.

"Sampai kapan, Umma? Lebih baik Yixing mengidam makanan yang aneh-aneh daripada menjauhiku seperti ini. Aku tidak tahan, Ummaaaaa." Rengek Junmyeon lagi.

"Besok Umma akan mencoba berbicara dengan Yixing. Sudah, cup..cup.. Jangan seperti ini, ah. Kau tidak malu pada calon anakmu kalau masih menangis seperti ini? Kau ini calon appa, Myeon." Giliran sang Umma yang _sweatdrop_ melihat Junmyeon menangis seperti anak kecil.

Junmyeon menyeka airmatanya dan tersenyum salah tingkah. "Iya, hehehe. Terima kasih, Umma."

"Sama-sama, sayang."

Tapi -sifat anti Kim Junmyeon- yang mendera Yixing tidak kunjung hilang meski Ummadeul sudah berbicara empat mata dengan Yixing. Yixing tetap _keukeuh_ tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Junmyeon. Terakhir kali ketika dia memaksakan diri mencoba memeluk dan memberikan kecupan ringan di kening sang suami seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, Yixing malah muntah tidak karuan dan malah berakhir dengan dirinya yang menangis meraung-raung sambil menyuruh Junmyeon jauh-jauh darinya. Melihat itu, ingin rasanya Junmyeon menjatuhkan dirinya dari puncak _Namsan Tower_ sambil meraung-raung saking frustrasinya. _Bawaan bayi. Mungkin anakmu tidak mau melihatmu karena dia merasa tersaingi melihat dirimu yang juga tampan sepertinya_. _Atau mungkin anakmu tidak suka melihatmu yang pendek itu mendekati ibunya yang cantik_, batin para Umma narsis sekaligus rasis. Sementara para Appa memandang Junmyeon dengan tatapan iba. _Cobaan terberat dalam hidup seorang pria adalah ketika istri mereka hamil dan berkelakuan aneh-aneh. Tabahkan hatimu, nak._

Jadi ya, begitulah. Setelah berbagai macam bujukan dan rayuan tidak juga membuat Yixing sembuh dari 'penyakit'nya itu, apalagi yang bisa Junmyeon lakukan selain pasrah dan bersabar diri? Ya ya...orang sabar disayang Yixing, _eh_ disayang Tuhan maksudnya. Setiap harinya, Junmyeon hanya bisa bertemu dan bertatap muka langsung dengan Yixing tak lebih dari lima belas menit. Jika lebih dari itu, biasanya Yixing akan langsung merasa pusing dan muntah. Jika sudah begitu, dengan berat hati, Junmyeon terpaksa menjauh dari Yixing dan menyerahkan penanganan Yixing pada Ummanya atau mertuanya. Terdengar miris memang. Meski nyatanya mereka tinggal serumah, tapi kini seolah ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Tapi setidaknya, setiap hari Yixing rutin mengiriminya pesan mengenai perkembangan bayi mereka atau meneleponnya ketika dia menginginkan sesuatu.

_Myeon, dia menendang lagi. Keras sekali, hihihi._ Begitulah isi pesan yang dikirim Yixing malam itu.

Junmyeon menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya membuat segelas susu untuk Yixing ketika membaca pesan singkat itu. _Benarkah? Aigooo, aku juga ingin mendengarnya. Aku kesana ya? Sekalian mengantarkan susu untukmu. _

_Iya. Kali ini dia bergerak aktif sekali. Entahlah, sepertinya dia sedang bermain bola di dalam sini. Hahaha._

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil. Disimpannya ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri membuat Junmyeon sedikit trauma, tapi dia tidak mau dikalahkan oleh rasa traumanya. Junmyeon mendorong pelan pintu itu dan senyumnya merekah lebar ketika menemukan Yixing tengah bersantai di atas tempat tidur sambil mengusap perut besarnya.

"Sayang..." sapa Junmyeon sambil berjalan mendekati Yixing dan mengecup pelan keningnya. Ajaib, kali ini Yixing tidak memekik histeris. "Ini, minum dulu susunya."

Yixing meraih gelas yang disodorkan Junmyeon dan meminumnya pelan. Junmyeon duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyentuh pelan perut Yixing.

"Apa dia masih menendang?" Tanyanya lembut.

Yixing mengangguk. "Bahkan sekarang lebih lincah daripada yang tadi." Jawabnya sambil meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong di meja nakas.

Junmyeon membungkuk dan menempelkan telinganya di perut Yixing. Ada secercah perasaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap dan merasakan beberapa pergerakan yang terjadi di sekitar kulit perut Yixing yang putih mulus. Anak mereka menendang-nendang dan Junmyeon merasa begitu takjub. Rasanya dia ingin menangis saking bahagianya. Terlebih malam ini, Yixing tidak menolaknya.

"Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi benar. Anak kita merindukan ayahnya. Mungkin karena itu, aku tidak mengusirmu keluar."

Junmyeon mendongak dan menatap Yixing yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Maafkan aku, Myeon. Aku tidak tau kenapa tingkahku jadi aneh seperti itu, aku sendiri tidak dapat mengendalikannya."

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku memakluminya." Junmyeon menyeka bekas susu yang masih tersisa di sudut bibir Yixing. "Sepertinya aku tau apa alasannya. Umma bilang, mungkin anak kita iri padaku karena aku lebih tampan darinya." Junmyeon terkekeh pelan. Tangannya kembali mengusap perut Yixing dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Percaya diri sekali kau." Kata Yixing sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Junmyeo. Mereka bersama-sama melakukan gerakan mengusap, membelai anak mereka dengan lembut. "Tapi sepertinya, sekarang jagoan kita ini sedang melakukan gencatan senjata dan ingin dimanja-manja oleh ayahnya. Coba rasakan, semakin kau mengusapnya, gerakannya semakin aktif, kan?"

Junmyeon mengangguk takjub. "Sayang, jangan membenci Appa lagi ya? Appa sedih kalau kau tidak mau bertemu Appa. Padahal Appa sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Yixing tersenyum senang. Syukurlah, sepertinya hari ini sang jabang bayi di dalam perutnya itu mau berdamai dengan sang ayah. Malam ini adalah malam paling langka selama tujuh bulan usia kandungannya, dimana mereka bertiga bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di satu tempat tidur dengan damai. Malam dimana Yixing bisa kembali merasakan dekap hangat Junmyeon yang selalu dirindukannya, tapi terpaksa ditahannya karena ulah nakal buah hati mereka. Mungkin si kecil ingin balas dendam pada sang ayah, karena dulu, sewaktu masih berpacaran, sang ayah juga sering mengabaikan ibunya yang cantik itu dengan kesibukan di organisasi sekolah ataupun kampusnya. Seperti kata orang, karma itu berlaku, _guys_.

**-Skip time-**

Yixing melenguh pelan dan membuka mata perlahan. Dia sedikit meringis ketika merasakan nyeri di bagian perutnya. Ah, dia ingat. Hari ini dia menjalani operasi _caesar_ untuk melahirkan bayinya. Yixing mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan melihat orangtua serta mertuanya tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum cerah. Sementara sang suami tampannya sedang berdiri di sudut ruang.

"Hai sayang, apa kabar? Kau hebat. Anakmu benar-benar sangat tampan. Selamat, sayang." Sapa Umma Yixing lembut.

"Benarkah? Mana dia?"

"Masih di ruang bayi. Sebentar lagi perawat akan membawanya kemari." Sahut Ummanya sambil membenarkan letak selimut Yixing.

"Hei Kim Suho, kenapa masih berdiri disana? Kau tidak mau memelukku ya?"

Junmyeon yang merasa namanya dipanggil, mendongak. "Kau tidak mengusirku?" tanya Junmyeon ragu. Masih terekam jelas di ingatannya, bagaimana tadi Yixing bersikeras meminta Junmyeon menunggu di luar, padahal Junmyeon ingin sekali menemani Yixing selama proses persalinan. Mereka sempat adu mulut dengan ketat, sampai akhirnya Junmyeon mengalah karena Yixing menangis merengek-rengek memintanya keluar. Tentu saja ditambah tatapan tajam sang dokter yang mendadak terserang _vertigo_ melihat pertengkaran absurd calon orangtua di hadapannya itu. Meski dongkol setengah mati, tapi mau tak mau Junmyeon tetap harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa melihat proses kelahiran putra pertamanya itu.

Yixing menggeleng. "Uhm, kali ini aku tidak akan mengusirmu. Aku merindukan wajah tampanmu dan suara seksimu itu. Sini, kemarilah ~"

Junmyeon tersenyum senang. Dengan mantap dia melangkah ke ranjang Yixing dan memeluk sang istri. Tak lupa menghadiahi ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajah Yixing. "Terima kasih sayang. Anak kita sangat tampan, kau tau? Terima kasih banyak. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sekarang kau tidak punya musuh lagi, hehehe ~"

Tak lama kemudian, seorang perawat masuk sambil mendorong kereta bayi. Perawat meletakkan kereta itu di samping ranjang Yixing, lalu dengan perlahan, menyerahkan sang bayi _milky skin_ itu ke dekapan ibunya.

Yixing menerima bayinya dengan perasaan haru dan bahagia yang membuncah. Dikecupinya setiap inchi wajah sang buah hati yang merupakan perpaduan antara wajahnya dan wajah Junmyeon.

"Selamat datang, sayang. Kami mencintaimu." Bisik Yixing terharu.

"Kalian sudah menyiapkan nama untuk cucuku yang luar biasa tampan ini?" tanya Appa Junmyeon.

Junmyeon dan Yixing mengangguk. "Sudah, Appa. Namanya... Kim Joonxing." Jawab keduanya kompak.

"Nama yang bagus." sahut Umma Yixing yang diangguki oleh suami dan dua besannya.

"Dengan pengalaman ini, tiba-tiba saja aku jadi berpikir." Celetuk Junmyeon tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya sang Umma penasaran.

"Sepertinya lain kali Yixing harus mengandung bayi perempuan supaya dia menempel padaku terus." Kata Junmyeon sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Yak!" Yixing menjitak pelan kepala Junmyeon.

"Lho, aku benar kan? Karena yang kau kandung bayi laki-laki, makanya kau jadi menghindariku karena anak kita menganggapku saingannya. Tapi kalau kau mengandung bayi perempuan, aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa jauh-jauh dariku. Bukankah suamimu ini dulunya adalah pangeran kampus yang digilai banyak wanita? Jadi sudah jelas, kau pasti selalu ingin dekat-dekat denganku. Karena anak kita juga pasti ingin selalu bermanja-manja pada ayahnya yang tampan ini." Jelas Junmyeon percaya diri.

Seketika suara tawa membahana di ruang rawat Yixing.

"Anakku, kau jenius juga. Aku akan senang sekali jika mendapatkan satu cucu lagi." Appa Junmyeon tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Junmyeon.

"Xingie-_ya_, buat anak lagi _yuk_. Tapi kali ini harus perempuan ya? Aku tidak tahan kau hindari terus." Kata Junmyeon sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Yixing, membuat Yixing yang tengah menyusui -memberi susu botol maksudnya- kepada anak mereka merona. Yixing mencubit pinggang Junmyeon pelan, lalu kembali fokus memperhatikan buah hatinya yang terlelap nyaman. Yixing tidak mempedulikan Junmyeon yang gencar menoel-noel pipinya sambil terus melancarkan rayuannya. Yixing menepis tangan Junmyeon, merasa malu karena orangtua mereka tengah menatap mereka sambil terkikik geli.

Sepertinya rumah mereka akan semakin semarak dengan kehadiran si kecil tampan yang menggemaskan itu. Dan sepertinya Junmyeon akan terus bersaing dengan anaknya sendiri demi mendapatkan perhatian Yixing, khekekeke ~ ~

**_END_**

**Yuhuuuu, part SuLay datang.**

**Banyak yang nungguinkah? Gak ya rasanya #pundung.**

**Chap ini lumayan panjang ya? Maklum, SuLay shipper /my OTP/ #kibarbanner**

**Kalo part ini agak aneh, maklumin aja ya. Belum pernah hamil, _guys_ xD**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat semua reader yang udah baca, review, follow, dan favorite fanfic gaje ini *bow***

**Last, wanna to review /wink/**


	3. LayBaek - Decision

**_Summary_ : Hanya kumpulan _oneshoot_ tentang Yixing x everyone atau everyone x Yixing, dengan berbagai macam _genre_ dan setting cerita / EXO FF / GS / DLDR / RnR? *bow* **

**_Genre_ : Campur aduk (?) **

**_Rate_ : T **

**_Cast_ : Zhang Yixing and Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**_Warning_ : GS, OOC, typo(s), badfic, DLDR**

**_Disclaimer_ : Semua chara di fanfic ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi fanfic absurd ini murni milik saya :D**

**Happy Reading ~ **

"Pulanglah, Baek. Orangtuamu pasti menunggumu." Yixing mendesah pelan. Dia melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang menggamit lengannya. Tapi gadis itu malah bangkit dan mengikutinya ke kamar.

"_Oppa_, kau mengusirku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memeluk Yixing dari belakang. Yixing yang baru saja akan membuka pintu kamarnya, berhenti melangkah. Tangan Baekhyun begitu erat melingkari perutnya. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan dada Baekhyun yang hangat menempel di punggungnya. Yixing berbalik dan meraih dagu gadis itu, memintanya mendongak.

"Baek, kau tentu tau aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu. Tapi kita tidak bisa, Baek. Aku tidak bisa begitu egois menahanmu disini. Ibumu berulang kali meneleponmu, memintamu pulang. Jadi, pulanglah. Jangan buat mereka khawatir."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Setitik airmata perlahan turun dari mata sipitnya, jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dia menggigit bibir dan mencengkeram erat ujung kaos yang Yixing kenakan.

"Aku tidak mau pulang, _Oppa_. Aku ingin disini bersamamu. Kumohon, jangan memintaku pergi. Jangan menyuruhku meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak bisa, _Oppa_."

"Tapi Baek..."

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang ingin Yixing katakan. "Kumohon, _Oppa_. Malam ini saja. Sebelum aku harus merelakan hidupku terjebak dalam drama yang dirancang oleh orangtuaku. Aku mohon, _Oppa_. Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu, menikmati saat-saat terakhirku menjadi kekasihmu. Karena mulai besok, aku tidak bisa lagi menemuimu." Desah Baekhyun lirih.

Yixing mengerang tertahan. Rasa sakit itu kembali menerpanya. Perkataan Baekhyun seolah menamparnya dengan keras, mengingatkannya pada sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Kenyataan bahwa dua hari lagi, gadis itu akan menjadi milik orang lain.

Yixing meraih kepala Baekhyun dan menenggelamkannya di dadanya. Melepaskan Baekhyun sama seperti menusukkan ribuan belati ke jantungnya. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Yixing cukup tau diri untuk tidak begitu egois mempertahankan Baekhyun di sisinya. Siapa dirinya? Hanya seorang pria perantauan sederhana yang tidak punya apa-apa. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun itu adalah putri tunggal salah seorang pengusaha sukses di Korea Selatan. Dan orangtua Baekhyun bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan berdiam diri melihat sang putri menjalin hubungan dengan pria seperti Yixing. Karena itu, mereka menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan putra kolega bisnis mereka. Ketika pertama kali melihat seperti apa pria yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup kekasihnya, Yixing tau, dia sudah kalah. Sangat telak. Pria itu sangat sempurna, nyaris tanpa cacat. Dia memiliki semua yang diinginkan para pria.

Isakan pelan Baekhyun membuat dada Yixing terasa semakin nyeri. Dia memundurkan wajahnya sejenak, meraih wajah Baekhyun dan menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Kau tidak boleh terlihat jelek di hari pernikahanmu." Kata Yixing sambil mengecup lembut kelopak mata Baekhyun yang dibanjiri airmata.

"Apa peduliku? Bukan _Oppa_ yang bersanding denganku di altar, aku tidak peduli kalaupun aku terlihat jelek."

"..."

"_Oppa_." Panggil Baekhyun pelan. Disentuhnya wajah Yixing yang terdiam. Sorot matanya yang biasanya bersinar teduh itu kini terlihat suram. Meski tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir namja itu, tapi Baekhyun tau, hati Yixing sama sakitnya dengan hatinya sendiri. Bahkan mungkin jauh lebih sakit. Terlebih ketika Yixing menjawab panggilannya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Maukah kau memilikiku malam ini?"

Yixing mengerjab. Mungkin dia salah dengar. "Apa?"

"Miliki aku malam ini, _Oppa_. Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu. Selagi aku masih menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang kau kenal. Karena mulai besok, Byun Baekhyun yang kau kenal itu akan mati."

"Baek..." Yixing kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Oppa_. Hanya mencintaimu. Aku tidak rela kesucianku direnggut oleh pria yang sama sekali tidak kucintai. Apa _Oppa_ rela pria lain yang mendapatkannya?"

Yixing menggeleng. Tidak, dia tidak sanggup membayangkan ada pria lain yang menyentuh kekasihnya. Memeluknya, membelainya, menciumnya, bahkan sampai bercinta dengannya. Tidak, Yixing sama sekali tidak rela. Tapi Yixing sadar, dia tidak boleh egois. Karenanya, dengan segenap kendali dirinya yang tersisa, Yixing menjawab tegas.

"Jaga tubuhmu untuk suamimu, Baek. Kalau kau tidak bisa mencintainya, setidaknya, hargai dia. Berikan padanya apa yang menjadi haknya. Itulah tugas seorang istri."

Tapi Baekhyun seolah menulikan telinganya atas perkataan Yixing. Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun berjinjit lalu menyambar bibir Yixing dan melumatnya. Tangannya perlahan merayap ke dada bidang Yixing, membelai dan meremas ringan, membuat tubuh Yixing menegang.

_Shit!_ Yixing mengumpat dalam hati. Perlakuan Baekhyun membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Selama tiga tahun berpacaran, baru malam ini Yixing melihat Baekhyun seagresif itu.

"Miliki aku, _Oppa_. Ijinkan aku membuktikan cintaku padamu. Malam ini saja, sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan dirimu. Kumohon, _Oppa_. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya." Baekhyun berbisik parau.

Yixing menatap Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata sayu. "Kau yakin?" Tanyanya dengan suara tak kalah parau. Masih belum terlambat jika Baekhyun ragu dan ingin mengakhirinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku sangat yakin, _Oppa_." Jawabnya mantap. Yixing sama sekali tak mendengar ada keraguan dalam suara lirih kekasihnya.

Mengikuti naluri, Yixing perlahan menunduk dan melumat pelan bibir merah kekasihnya. Tangan kirinya refleks menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Baekhyun, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan meremas rambut Yixing. Dia membuka mata sejenak dan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan memohon.

Yixing tidak ingat bagaimana mereka bisa sampai ke dalam kamar, tapi kini dia menemukan dirinya tengah berbaring di atas kasurnya sementara Baekhyun terlelap dalam dekapannya. Mereka baru saja melewati malam yang luar biasa. Yixing tidak tau harus merasa bersalah atau bahagia ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dan berkata lirih, tak lama ketika mereka bersama-sama mencapai puncak.

"Terima kasih, _Oppa_. Selamanya aku akan mengingat malam ini. Terima kasih banyak. Kau sudah membuatku menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia."

Yixing membelai rambut Baekhyun yang masih terlelap nyaman di dadanya. Meski berat, tapi Yixing harus melakukannya. Dia menggoyang pelan tubuh Baekhyun, berharap kekasihnya itu terbangun.

"Sudah hampir pagi, Baek. Ayo, kuantar pulang."

Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman dan membuka mata perlahan. Dia tidak menolak ketika Yixing membantunya mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yixing. Tangannya yang sedang bergerak merapikan kancing _minidres_s Baekhyun terhenti sejenak ketika menyadari Baekhyun tengah menatapnya intens.

"Kau tau, _Oppa_? Aku ingin hari ini tak pernah berakhir. Bisakah waktu berhenti? Agar aku tetap di sisimu selamanya?"

Yixing mendesah berat. "Kau tau itu tidak mungkin, Baek. Waktu kita sudah hampir habis."

Baekhyun kembali terisak. Bahkan ketika Yixing menurunkannya tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya, isakan Baekhyun masih terdengar.

Yixing tersenyum tulus. Diusapnya airmata yang membanjiri pipi putih kekasihnya. "Percayalah padaku, setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun berjinjit dan memeluk Yixing dengan erat. Terlampau erat sampai Yixing nyaris tidak bisa bernafas. "Aku mencintaimu, _Oppa_." Bisiknya getir.

"Aku tau." Jawab Yixing sambil melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan mundur perlahan. "Masuklah, Baek. Disini dingin sekali. Aku akan pulang setelah kau masuk."

Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ketika pintu gerbangnya tertutup dan sosok Yixing perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya, seketika itu juga Baekhyun merasa dirinya mati perlahan-lahan.

"Selamat tinggal, Baek. Kau harus bahagia." Gumam Yixing lirih, tepat ketika pintu rumah Baekhyun tertutup di depannya. Membiarkan airmatanya menetes perlahan, Yixing berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

****oo****

Setelah memasukkan semua barangnya ke koper, Yixing merebahkan dirinya ke sofa. Dia melirik jam dinding dan tersenyum getir. Pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh menit. Kekasihnya -tidak- mantan kekasihnya itu kini sudah resmi menjadi milik orang lain. Dan Yixing akui dirinya memang seorang pengecut yang tidak punya keberanian untuk mempertahankan gadis yang dicintainya. Keadaan mungkin akan berbeda seandainya dia adalah seorang pria yang mapan. Sejak awal, orangtua Baekhyun menentang keras hubungan mereka. Baekhyun saja yang terlalu bebal dan tidak menghiraukan protesan orangtuanya. Entah sudah berapa kali Yixing datang berkunjung menemui orangtua Baekhyun demi meyakinkan mereka dan berjanji dia akan membahagiakan Baekhyun, tapi orangtua Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya. Mereka adalah orang paling keras dan arogan yang pernah Yixing kenal. Akhirnya Yixing tau, darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan sifat keras kepalanya itu.

Mendesah berat dan berpikir tidak ada gunanya dia menyesali nasib, Yixing bangkit berdiri da melangkah ke kamar. Tubuhnya terasa penat dan lelah. Baru saja dia akan membuka pintu kamarnya ketika bel pintunya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan malas, Yixing menyeret langkahnya ke pintu. Dengan sedikit kasar, ditariknya daun pintu itu dan seketika matanya membulat ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang masih teramat dicintainya tapi terpaksa dilepaskannya itu berdiri tegak di hadapannya, masih mengenakan gaun pengantinnya yang putih bersih. Rambut dan _makeup_nya terlihat sedikit berantakan. Meski nafasnya terlihat ngos-ngosan, tapi Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Yixing berkedip. Dia pasti sedang berhalusinasi.

"Hai, _Oppa_. Kau punya minum, kan? Aku haus sekali. Kenapa _flat_mu ini tidak ada liftnya? Menaiki tangga dengan gaun seperti ini sangat melelahkan, kau tau?" Baekhyun melangkah ke dalam, tidak peduli pada Yixing yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"_Oppa_? Kenapa masih berdiri disana?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Ah, lega sekali rasanya setelah membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Ba...Baekhyun?" Yixing tergagap. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun ada disini?

"Ya, ini aku." Kata Baekhyun ringan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Yixing.

Baekhyun sedang membuka lemari Yixing dan mengobrak-abrik isinya ketika sang empunya kamar menyusul masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari baju." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, Baekhyun melepas gaunnya dan mengenakan kaos Yixing yang panjangnya mencapai lututnya.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur Yixing. Seolah-olah mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan kekasihnya, Baekhyun berujar, "Setelah _Oppa _mengantarku pulang malam itu, aku banyak berpikir. Lalu aku sadar, tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak mengatur hidupku, termasuk orangtuaku. Aku tau persis apa dan siapa yang membuatku bahagia. Setelah melalui pergulatan batin yang begitu hebat, akhirnya aku memantapkan hatiku. Melarikan diri dari neraka itu, meninggalkan semuanya, melupakan seluruh dunia dan berlari ke arahmu. Kau adalah pusat dari seluruh kehidupanku, satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaanku, dan satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan dalam hidupku."

Yixing melangkah perlahan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Baek, seharusnya kau tak boleh melakukan ini. Orangtuamu pasti sangat kecewa."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. "Orangtuaku tidak pernah benar-benar menyayangiku. Kalau mereka menyayangiku, mereka akan membebaskan aku memilih apa yang aku inginkan. Mereka akan memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku, bukannya memaksaku melakukan hal yang tidak aku sukai."

"Tapi..."

"_Oppa_, kau mencintaiku kan?" Sela Baekhyun cepat. Dia mendongak dan menatap Yixing dengan tajam, menuntut jawaban.

Yixing menghela nafas panjang. "Sangat, Baek. Kau tau pasti itu."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kali ini _Oppa_ bersikap egois dan hanya memikirkan diri _Oppa _sendiri? Jangan pikirkan orang lain. Jangan pedulikan apa kata orang lain. Dengarkan kata hati _Oppa_. Terkadang, seseorang harus menjadi egois untuk bisa meraih impiannya."

Yixing termenung. Baekhyun benar. Bolehkah dia egois? Bolehkah dia melupakan seluruh dunia dan meraih apa yang paling ingin diraihnya? Jika Baekhyun bisa dengan gagah berani meninggalkan segalanya, kenapa dia tidak? Apa yang ditakutinya? Impiannya kini ada di hadapannya, impiannya sendiri yang datang menemuinya. Yixing hanya perlu mempertahankannya.

"Baek, besok aku akan pindah ke Ilsan. Aku mendapat tawaran kerja disana. Maukah kau ikut bersamaku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah. Dia bangkit berdiri dan memeluk leher Yixing dengan erat. "Tentu saja. Ayo kita bersiap-siap. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal dan kita hadapi dunia ini bersama-sama."

"Kau yakin kau tidak akan menyesal, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tegas. Dikecupnya ringan bibir Yixing. "Asalkan bersamamu, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal, _Oppa_."

Yixing mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan membelainya dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, Baek. Terima kasih karena telah memilihku."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yixing dan terkekeh riang ketika sang kekasih membawanya berputar-putar. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keadaan di luar sana yang mendadak ribut. Heboh membicarakan tentang putri keluarga Byun yang melarikan diri dari pernikahannya. Ya, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli.

**_END._**

**Ada yang ngerasa familiar dengan adegan di atas?**

**_Yup_, itu emang saya ambil dari _scene_ terakhir film Spiderman 2, dimana waktu itu Mary Jane kabur dari pernikahannya dan berlari menemui Peter Parker. Ada yang gak liat filmnya? Ya sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan kalo belum pernah liat #plak. Entah kenapa adegan sederhana itu membuat hati meleleh seketika #curcol.**

****Udah ah, gak perlu diterusin. Ntar saya malah ngelantur ngalor ngidul.** **

****Saya yakin ini pasti banyak yang protes kenapa NCnya dicut, mwehehehe ~ ****

****Mian ya, bukannya apa-apa, cuma saya kok agak gimana gitu kalo buat NC tapi yang NCan bukan couple sah (?). Saya jadi ngerasa bersalah gitu ama couple aslinya. Ngerti kan maksudnya?  
><strong>**

****Baca NC _crack_ _pairing_ sih sering, cuma kalo bikin sendiri kok gak tega gitu #gaplok. ****

**Thanks to : evilkyung, Tabifangirl, toeloes, L. O. V. E LUV, steffany. elfxoticsbaby****, zhangs, Xiao yueliang, guest, dan segenap reader, favorite, dan follower sekalian. **

**_Buat **steffany. elfxoticsbaby yang req baeklay. **_****_Bisa menuhin pairnya (laybaek gak papa ya?), tapi gak bisa menuhin temanya, gak papa ya? Karena waktu chingu ajuin (?) req, ini chap udah setengah jadi. Maaf juga kalo misal mengecewakan *bow* _**

**_Buat yang req taolay, sabar ya. Semua akan indah pada waktunya (?). Semua bakal dapat giliran kok xD_**

**Jeongmal gomawo yeorobun :***

**Wanna to review again? /wink/**


	4. KaiLay - Sincerity

**_Summary_ : Hanya kumpulan _oneshoot_ tentang Yixing x everyone atau everyone x Yixing, dengan berbagai macam _genre_ dan setting cerita / EXO FF / BL / DLDR / RnR? *bow* **

**_Genre_ : Campur aduk (?) **

**_Rate_ : T **

**_Cast_ : Zhang Yixing and Kim Jongin **

**_Warning_ : BL, OOC, typo(s), badfic, DLDR**

**_Disclaimer_ : Semua chara di fanfic ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi fanfic absurd ini murni milik saya :D**

**Happy Reading ~ **

"Kau bilang apa?" Yixing mendongak, menatap sosok adik kelasnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa _sunbae_ mau jadi kekasihku?" Tanya sang _hoobae_. Lengkap dengan seulas senyum yang sangat menawan. Yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak berhasil membuat Yixing menganggukkan kepala bersedia.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya kau salah orang, Kim Jongin-_ssi_. Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu tadi? Lebih baik kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan dan memeriksakan diri. Sepertinya kau mulai melantur." Yixing tersenyum tipis. Tapi senyuman itu justru membuat hati Jongin terhempas oleh kekecewaan.

"Aku serius, _sunbae_. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Sejak pertama kali melihatmu di ruang ekskul _dance_." Sanggah Jongin keras.

Yixing menggeleng. "Kau hanya salah paham, Jongin-_ssi_. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali? Yang kau rasakan itu bukan cinta, tapi hanya sebatas rasa kagum." Yixing bangkit berdiri, menepuk pelan pundak Jongin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jongin sendirian, terpaku di tempatnya.

Sementara Yixing melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakan. Mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya dan termenung. Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di bangku paling sudut, tepat di samping kaca jendela besar. Dari jendela besar itu pula Yixing dapat melihat langsung ke bawah, ke arah lapangan, tempat dimana dia bisa melihat pemandangan seorang Kim Jongin yang tengah berlari dengan lincahnya, meliuk kesana kemari menggiring si kulit bundar. Bohong kalau Yixing berkata hatinya tidak bergetar ketika melihat Jongin. Yixing mengakui, namja itu memang penuh pesona. Seorang kapten sepak bola yang tampan, kaya, jenius, _dancer_ yang berbakat, populer dan tentu saja..._playboy_. Hal terakhir itulah yang membuat Yixing selalu menyangsikan perasaan Jongin padanya. Seluruh sekolah tau seberapa brengseknya seorang Kim Jongin untuk urusan percintaan. Jika dideretkan, mungkin deretan mantan kekasihnya akan seperti jajaran para model di pagelaran peragaan busana. Dan semua orang tau, hubungan Jongin dengan kekasihnya tak pernah bertahan lama. Rekor pacaran terlamanya adalah sebulan sepuluh hari. Setelah itu, dia akan kembali berpetualang. Toh antrian gadis atau pemuda yang menaruh minat padanya tak kalah panjang dari antrian loket taman hiburan kala akhir pekan tiba. Mereka semua berasal dari golongan kelas atas yang memiliki banyak hal yang bisa dibanggakan. Sementara Yixing? Apa yang dimilikinya? Tidak ada. Dia hanyalah seorang siswa biasa yang pendiam dan tertutup. Baik wajah ataupun prestasi akademiknya biasa-biasa saja. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dibanggakannya mungkin hanyalah fakta bahwa dia merupakan salah satu anggota klub _dance_ sekolah yang kerap memenangkan berbagai ajang tingkat nasional. Tapi dibandingkan dengan Jung Yunho, Lee Donghae, Choi Minho dan juga Kim Jongin yang begitu bersinar dan menjadi incaran para gadis dan juga pemuda, sudah jelas Yixing tidak ada apa-apanya. Seperti itik buruk rupa yang terjebak diantara para angsa yang cantik, meski mereka sama-sama anggota klub _dance_.

Yixing menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajah dari jendela. Meski bukunya terbuka lebar di hadapannya, tapi tak ada satu hurufpun yang terbaca oleh matanya dan masuk ke otaknya. Kata-kata Jongin tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Dan itu bukan pertama kalinya sang _hoobae_ menyatakan perasaannya. Pertama kali Jongin mengatakannya adalah tiga bulan yang lalu, di bawah pohon beringin di belakang sekolah. Saat itu Yixing tengah berbaring terlentang di bangku kayu sambil mendengarkan musik.

"_Sunbae_, maaf. Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Yixing membuka mata dan menemukan sosok adik kelas sekaligus rekan seklubnya itu tengah tersenyum gugup di hadapannya.

"Jongin-_ssi_, ada apa?" Yixing bangkit dari rebahannya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Minggu besok, apa _sunbae_ ada acara?"

Yixing mengerutkan kening. Apa _hoobae_nya ini sedang mengigau? "Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, maukah _sunbae_ pergi kencan denganku? Aku punya dua tiket nonton."

"Kau mengajakku nonton? Kenapa?" Yixing menaikkan alis heran. Hantu sekolah mana yang merasuki namja _tan_ di hadapannya ini?

"Karena aku menyukaimu, _sunbae_." Kata Jongin pelan, tapi Yixing masih sanggup mendengarnya.

"Maaf?"

"Aku menyukaimu, _sunbae._" Ulang Jongin, kali ini terdengar percaya diri. "Maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

Yixing menghela nafas. Terus terang dia terkejut dan dia akui hatinya sedikit berdesir hangat. Tapi... "Maaf, Jongin-_ssi_. Aku yakin perasaanmu salah. Aku dengar kau baru putus dari Hyejin, jadi mungkin saat ini kau hanya sedang kecewa dan patah hati. Maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk kau jadikan pelarian."

"Tidak, _sunbae_. Aku yakin pada perasaanku. Dan kau sama sekali bukan pelarian!"

Yixing tersenyum manis. "Pikirkan kembali baik-baik, Jongin-_ssi_. Jangan bertindak gegabah. Jangan biarkan dirimu terjebak dalam perasaan sesaat. Terima kasih untuk ajakanmu, Jongin-_ssi_, tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"_Sunbae_, aku serius! Yixing _Sunbae_, kumohon dengarkan aku!" Teriak Jongin sambil terus mengejar Yixing. Yixing mendengarnya, tapi dia mengabaikannya. Dia memilih naik ke atas motornya dan melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Jongin yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata kecewa.

Tadinya Yixing berpikir Jongin akan membencinya setelah jawabannya waktu itu. Tapi Yixing salah. Jongin masih belum menyerah. Dia selalu datang menemui Yixing, pantang mundur mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' meski Yixing berkali-kali menolaknya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Yixing takut kalau Jongin hanya mempermainkannya. Bagaimana mungkin namja sepopuler Jongin menyukainya? Masih banyak gadis ataupun namja yang lebih unggul dibandingkan dirinya, tapi kenapa Jongin malah mengejar-ngejarnya? Ada kalanya Yixing berpikir mungkin Jongin serius dengan perasaannya. Tiga bulan belakangan ini, Yixing menyaksikan Jongin sama sekali tidak terlihat berkencan dengan gadis atau namja manapun. Bahkan beberapa minggu lalu, tanpa sengaja Yixing melihat salah seorang adik kelasnya menangis sesenggukan di bahu temannya. Yixing tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi dari sekilas yang didengarnya, Yixing menarik kesimpulan kalau namja mungil itu menangis karena Jongin menolak cintanya. Terus terang Yixing bimbang. Apa Jongin benar-benar serius menyukainya? Atau ada maksud tertentu di balik itu semua. Bisa saja kan namja itu hanya menjadikannya bahan taruhan dengan imbalan yang cukup besar? Sampai dia rela mengorbankan harga dirinya dengan mengejar-ngejar namja kalangan bawah seperti Yixing. Dan Yixing benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika tanpa sengaja dia mengutarakan dugaannya ketika suatu siang Jongin menemuinya di laboratorium yang sepi.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Jongin-_ssi_. Keluarlah!"

"Aku tidak akan keluar sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku, _sunbae_. Kalau kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku, setidaknya ijinkan aku mengenalmu lebih dekat, _sunbae_. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kau menyukaiku."

"Katakan padaku Jongin-_ssi_, berapa banyak yang kau dapat dari sahabat-sahabatmu kalau kau berhasil menjadikan aku kekasihmu?"

Jongin menatap Yixing dengan nyalang. "Maksud _sunbae_?"

Yixing meletakkan tabung reaksinya dan menatap Jongin dengan lelah. "Jujurlah saja, tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya menjadikanku bahan taruhan, kan? Sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Hyuna dan juga..."

**BRAK!**

Yixing melotot kaget. Jongin menggebrak meja dengan keras, membuat beberapa tabung itu bergetar. Beruntung tabung-tabung itu tidak sampai menggelinding ke bawah dan pecah berhamburan.

"Cukup, _sunbae_! Jangan berpikir sepicik itu. Aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Dan kau sama sekali bukan bahan taruhan. Kau terlalu berharga untuk diperlakukan serendah itu!" Seru Jongin dengan nafas memburu. Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya dan mengendalikan emosinya, perlahan Jongin meraih jemari Yixing yang terlihat gemetar dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tatap aku, Yixing-_ah_. Tak bisakah kau melihat seberapa dalam aku mencintaimu? Katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan hatimu?"

Yixing tidak menjawab. Dilepaskannya genggaman Jongin pada jemarinya dan memalingkan wajah. Setelah membereskan buku dan tasnya, Yixing melangkah keluar. Di ambang pintu, Yixing menghentikan langkah. Dia menoleh dan menatap Jongin.

"Tunggu aku di depan pintu masuk Lotte World. Pukul lima tepat." Katanya lalu berbalik pergi.

Jongin mematung sejenak di tempatnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum riang kemudian mengepalkan tangan ke udara sambil memekik girang. _"YESSSS!"_

****oOo****

Dan disinilah Jongin sekarang. Di depan pintu masuk Lotte World, menunggu dengan dada berdebar-debar. Berkali-kali Jongin melirik arlojinya, masih kurang lima belas menit dari waktu yang Yixing janjikan. Jongin sudah merancang rencana, apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin tersenyum cerah. Jongin kembali melirik arlojinya. Pukul lima lewat tujuh menit. Kemana Yixing? Jongin mengedarkan pandangan, berharap menemukan sosok Yixing diantara segerombolan manusia yang berlalu lalang. Nihil. Jongin menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, berpikir mungkin saja Yixing sudah datang dan sedang kebingungan mencarinya. Sama saja. Tidak ada Yixing. Jongin menunggu dan terus menunggu. Ini sudah hampir pukul tujuh malam. Yixing tidak datang. Jongin sudah mencoba menelepon Yixing, tapi nomernya tidak aktif. Jongin menghela nafas. Mungkin bukan hari ini. Mungkin besok. Ya, dia akan datang lagi besok. Tapi keesokan harinya, Jongin tetap tidak menemukan Yixing dimanapun. Begitu juga dengan keesokan harinya. Dan keesokan harinya lagi. Ini adalah hari kelima Jongin menunggu. Di tempat yang sama. Di jam yang sama. Pantang menyerah meski angin musim dingin membelainya dan membuatnya gemetar.

Yixing menutup bukunya dan menyingkirkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong ke samping. Perasaan haru tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam hatinya. Yixing tidak tau, hantu mana yang merasukinya sehingga tega membuatnya membiarkan Jongin menunggu dengan sia-sia. Bukannya menemui Jongin, Yixing malah masuk ke sebuah kedai yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu masuk Lotte World. Tadinya Yixing berpikir Jongin akan pergi karena Yixing tidak datang, tapi tak disangkanya Jongin datang setiap hari dan tetap menunggunya. Dari tempatnya duduk, Yixing dapat melihat sosok Jongin dengan jelas, memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah mempesona itu, dari yang tadinya cerah menjadi suram ketika sosok yang ditunggunya tak kunjung tiba. Tanpa bisa dicegah, hati Yixing mekar oleh rasa bahagia. Keteguhan Jongin yang tetap setia menunggunya membuat batinnya melayang. Membuatnya yakin, namja itu memang benar-benar mencintainya. Dengan langkah ringan, Yixing berjalan keluar dari kedai, menghampiri Jongin yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya. Namja itu menunduk sambil meniup-niup telapak tangannya, menghalau rasa dingin yang nyaris meremukkan tulangnya.

"Jongin-_ah_."

Suara lembut itu membuat Jongin mendongak. Hawa dingin yang dirasakannya seketika lenyap ketika melihat senyum yang merekah di bibir sosok yang telah memenangkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Terlebih ketika sosok itu melangkah pelan menghampirinya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau masih mau menungguku?" Bisik Yixing. Tapi Jongin mendengar ada jutaan rasa bahagia yang tersirat dari kalimat lirih itu.

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Yixing. Kehangatan seketika menjalari seluruh tubuhnya ketika dia balas mendekap erat tubuh Yixing. "Kenapa? Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Yixing_-ah_. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih, Jongin-_ah_. Aku juga mencintaimu."

**_END._**

**Kalian semua pasti tau darimana ide fanfic ini. Terutama _ending_nya. Yehet, betul sekali! Dari adegan _hug_ KaiLay di MAMA yang sesuatu sekaleeeee itu. Doh, bikin iri aja. Ane kan juga pengen dipeluk begitu #plok.**

**Saya baru sadar, itu si Jongin nangis ye kayaknya? Terus mami Yixing yang kebetulan di sebelahnya, otomatis membagikan kasih sayangnya untuk sang _magnae_ kedua. Doh, anget banget pasti tuh si Kkamjong, mana meluknya erat banget lagi. Njirrr, gue potek masa :( Belum lagi _angle_ fotonya yahud banget, bikin tuh foto makin greget *.*  
><strong>

**Coba kalo papi Junmyun yang dipeluk mami seerat itu, dijamin bakal mati bahagia para SuLay shipper seperti saya ini /oh, otp/ #salahfokuswoy -_-  
><strong>

**Udah ah, cukup cuap-cuapnya.**

**_Gomawo_ buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite ini fanfic.**

**_Saranghae_ all *kecup satu-satu***

**Wanna to review again? /wink/**


	5. LayHan - Our Way

**_Summary_ : Hanya kumpulan _oneshoot_ tentang Yixing x everyone atau everyone x Yixing, dengan berbagai macam _genre_ dan setting cerita / EXO FF / GS / WARN INSIDE! / If you don't like, please don't read / RnR? *bow* **

**_Genre_ : Campur aduk (?) **

**_Rate_ : T **

**_Cast_ : Zhang Yixing and Xi Luhan **

**_Warning_ : GS, YURI, OOC, typo(s), badfic, DLDR**

**_Disclaimer_ : Semua chara di fanfic ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi fanfic absurd ini murni milik saya :D**

**Happy Reading ~ **

Yixing mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. _Hallroom_ yang sangat luas dan megah itu sudah dipadati tamu undangan. Suara mereka berbaur dengan suara musik yang mengalun dari empat _speaker_ besar yang dipasang di setiap sudut ruang. Acara reuni ini benar-benar akbar. Yixing hampir yakin teman satu angkatannya hadir semua malam ini. Terbukti dengan penuhnya tempat duduk yang tersedia. Terlebih banyak dari mereka yang datang bersama pasangan mereka, membuat tempat itu menjadi semakin penuh. Sambil menggamit lengan pria yang berada di sampingnya, Yixing melangkah semakin ke dalam. Tersenyum manis dan menyapa beberapa teman yang dulu lumayan akrab dengannya. Berbasa-basi sejenak, kemudian melenggang pergi. Yixing memilih bangku di sudut ruang, sengaja memilih meja yang hanya diisi empat kursi.

"Silakan duduk, nona Zhang yang cantik." kata pria yang tadi bersama Yixing sambil menarik sebuah kursi.

"Terima kasih, _Oppa_." balas Yixing sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hampir empat puluh lima menit berlalu. Selama itu, riuh sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan tak henti-hentinya membahana di seluruh penjuru gedung. Bercanda tawa, bernyanyi dan bernostalgia. Yixing menggoyang gelas _wine_nya dengan pelan. Sesekali matanya melirik ke pintu masuk kemudian beralih menatap kursi kosong di depannya. _Apakah kau tidak akan datang?_ Desahnya dalam hati.

"Yixing-_ah_, ada apa?" tanya sang pria heran ketika dilihatnya Yixing berkali-kali menghela nafas.

Yixing tersenyum sekilas. "Tidak apa-apa, _Oppa_. Kita berdansa, _yuk_!" Yixing berdiri dan menepuk pelan gaunnya, menyingkirkan debu yang melekat disana.

Sang pria mengambil tangan Yixing dan mereka melangkah dengan anggun ke lantai dansa. Bergabung dengan puluhan pasangan lain, terlarut dalam alunan musik yang mengalun lembut. Entah berapa lagu yang mereka habiskan, tapi yang jelas, ketika Yixing hendak kembali ke mejanya, pandangannya tiba-tiba saja terkunci pada sepasang insan yang tengah berjalan memasuki ruangan. Sang pria terlihat begitu tampan dengan balutan tuxedo hitamnya. Tubuh tegapnya berjalan dengan langkah tegas, sementara lengan kekarnya menggamit sang wanita yang terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun birunya.

Yixing menahan nafas. Orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya akhirnya datang. Tanpa sadar, Yixing menggenggam tangan pria yang berada di sampingnya dengan erat. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan kencang, terlebih ketika kedua sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Yixing-_ah_, Junmyeon-_ah_, apa kabar? Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu." sapa sang wanita sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kabar, _hyung_, _noona_?" sang pria ikut menyapa sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ka..kami baik, Sehunie, Luhan _jie_. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" jawab Yixing cepat.

"Seperti yang _noona_ lihat, kabar kami baik. Sangat baik malah." sahut sang pria, Sehun, sambil merangkul pundak Luhan dengan erat. Tanpa sadar Yixing memalingkan muka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang sambil duduk saja? Meja kami ada disana." saran Junmyeon, pria yang ada di samping Yixing sambil menunjuk ke arah meja mereka.

"Ayo...ayo." sambut Luhan semangat. Dia menarik Sehun dengan paksa, berjalan mendahului Yixing dan Junmyeon menuju meja mereka.

"Kapan kau kembali dari London, Sehun-_ah_?" tanya Junmyeon membuka percakapan.

"Dua hari yang lalu, _hyung_. Luhanie terus merengek padaku agar kami pulang ke Seoul. Dia bilang dia sangat ingin menghadiri reuni ini. Meski sebenarnya pekerjaanku sangat banyak, tapi apa boleh buat. Apapun untuk istri tercintaku ini." Sehun mengacak ringan rambut Luhan. "Lagipula, harus kuakui, aku memang merindukan tanah kelahiranku ini." lanjutnya lagi.

"Kebetulan aku juga sedang sangat jenuh dengan suasana London dan pekerjaanku. Dan menghadiri reuni ini kurasa adalah alasan yang tepat untuk kabur sementara." timpal Luhan sambil menyeringai.

Yixing meremas kedua tangannya di paha. Melihat Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan, tiba-tiba dadanya berdenyut nyeri. _Tatapan itu, senyuman itu, perlakuan manis itu..._ Tidak, seharusnya Sehun tidak boleh melakukan itu. Tapi Yixing tidak bisa menyuarakan kata hatinya. Dia hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan sendu.

"Yixing-_ah_, bagaimana kabar Joonyi? Terakhir kali kudengar, dia baru belajar berjalan ya?" Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Yixing berpaling menatap Luhan.

"_Ne_..._ne_, usianya sudah lima tahun sekarang." jawab Yixing sedikit gugup.

"Berkunjunglah ke rumah, Sehun-_ah_, Luhan-_ah_. Kalian harus melihat betapa lucunya putri kami." sambung Junmyeon sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, lain waktu kami akan berkunjung. Pasti menyenangkan sekali memiliki seorang bayi." gumam Luhan lirih.

Sehun membelai lembut pipi Luhan dan mengecupnya sekilas. "Sudahlah sayang, jangan terlalu bersedih. Mungkin Tuhan belum memberikan kita kepercayaan untuk merawat seorang anak."

Junmyeon menunduk bersalah. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian bersedih."

"Tidak apa-apa, Junmyeon-_ah_." kata Luhan sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Lalu dia berpaling pada Sehun dan menatapnya dengan lembut. "Aku mengerti, Sehunie. Terima kasih." katanya sambil mengusap pelan tangan Sehun yang berada di pipinya.

"Maaf, aku ke toilet sebentar." Tiba-tiba Yixing bangkit berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

Yixing menumpukan kedua tangannya di pinggiran wastafel. Dibiarkannya keran air tetap menyala. Yixing sengaja memilih toilet yang berada di luar _hallroom_, karena toilet itu jarang digunakan orang. Yixing menyeka airmata yang tiba-tiba saja meluncur turun membasahi pipinya. _Kenapa masih sesakit ini, ya Tuhan? Dia bukan milikku lagi, tapi kenapa hatiku masih belum rela melepasnya? Kenapa masih terasa nyeri ketika mata itu menatapnya, tangan itu membelainya, bibir itu tersenyum padanya? Kenapa bukan aku yang mendapatkan itu semua?_ Batinnya lirih.

"Kebiasaan burukmu memang tidak bisa dirubah ya? Aku tau kau membiarkan keran menyala supaya kau bisa meredam suara tangismu, tapi perbuatanmu ini tidak baik, kau tau?"

Suara lembut yang sangat dirindukannya itu membuat Yixing mendongak. Dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya, Yixing bisa melihat sosok itu perlahan berjalan mendekatinya dan dalam sekejap, sebuah tangan mungil telah melingkari pinggangnya.

"Maafkan aku, Yixing-_ah_. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu dengan bermesraan dengan Sehun di hadapanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Yixing berbalik. "Lu...Luhan _jie_." gumamnya tersendat. Lalu dia menggeleng pelan. "Ini sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu, _jie_. Sehun suamimu, sudah sewajarnya kalian bersikap mesra." katanya sambil melepaskan tangan Luhan dari pinggangnya dan mundur menjauh.

"Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu, Xing. Dari dulu sampai sekarang. Sehun hanyalah kamuflase untukku."

"Kita tidak boleh seperti ini, _jie_. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan mengakhiri semuanya? Kita harus menjalani hidup kita dengan normal, seperti wanita pada umumnya."

"Tadinya aku berharap, mengikuti Sehun ke London akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah. Dengan memulai kehidupan baru disana, aku berharap aku dapat melupakanmu dan mulai belajar mencintai Sehun. Tapi aku salah, Xing. Aku tidak pernah bisa mencintainya. Sehun memang pria dan suami yang baik, tapi aku sadar, bukan dia yang aku inginkan." Luhan melangkah perlahan dan memeluk Yixing dengan erat. "Aku ingin kita kembali bersama, Xing. Seperti dulu. Dimana kita melupakan semua orang dan hidup dengan bahagia. Hanya kita berdua, Xing."

"Itu tidak mungkin, _jie_. Keadaan sudah jauh berbeda sekarang. Dulu kita mungkin bisa mengabaikan semua orang, tapi sekarang? Aku tidak bisa, _jie_."

"Karena kau mencintai Junmyeon?" tanya Luhan lirih.

Yixing menggigit bibir dan menggeleng pelan. "Karena aku memiliki Joonyi."

"..."

"Kalau kau mengira aku dapat melupakanmu, kau salah _jie_. Sampai detik inipun, jantungku masih berdebar kencang setiap kali kau ada di dekatku. Cinta ini masih tetap ada untukmu, _jie_. Tetap utuh dan tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja, sekarang aku tidak mungkin lagi lari bersamamu seperti waktu itu." Yixing menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Aku seorang ibu, _jie_. Meski aku tidak pernah mencintai suamiku, tapi aku mencintai anakku. Dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya, _jie_. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Junmyeon _Oppa_, tapi setidaknya, aku bisa menunjukkan baktiku padanya dengan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anaknya. Aku sudah merasa sangat berdosa padanya karena aku tidak bisa mencintainya, aku tidak ingin semakin menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi. Kau mengerti kan, _jie_?"

"Benar-benar sudah tidak bisa ya?" Luhan menyeka airmatanya. Pelukannya di tubuh Yixing perlahan mengendur. "Tapi aku rasa kau benar, Xing. Meski aku tidak mencintai Sehun, tapi entah kenapa, hatiku terasa begitu sakit ketika aku kehilangan bayi kami. Melihat Sehun yang menangis tengah malam dalam diam, tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Selama ini dia begitu baik padaku, menyayangi dan mencintaiku dengan tulus. Tapi belum ada yang bisa kuberikan padanya."

"Kita akan menjadi manusia paling kejam di dunia jika kita tetap egois, _jie_. Ini kesalahan kita. Jadi kita sendirilah yang harus menanggungnya, meski untuk itu kita harus menyakiti diri kita sendiri. Sejauh ini, kita cukup mampu bertahan. Aku tanpamu dan kau tanpa aku. Dan kita sudah cukup sukses melewatinya. Jadi, bertahan lebih lama lagi, tidak masalah kan?"

Luhan tersenyum pahit. "Menentang hati nurani itu sangat menyakitkan, kau tau?"

Yixing balas tersenyum. Tak kalah pahit. Tak kalah getir. "Memang. Tapi setidaknya, kita sendirilah yang tersakiti. Bukan orang lain. Anggap saja kita melakukannya untuk menebus dosa kita." Yixing menghela nafas lalu berbalik dan mematikan keran. "Lebih baik kita kembali, _jie_. Mereka pasti sedang menunggu kita. Kita sudah cukup lama berada disini."

"Xingie-_ya_..." panggil Luhan ketika Yixing melangkah keluar.

"Ya, _jie_?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya." bisik Luhan pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Yixing tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu, _jie_. Selamanya."

* * *

><p>"Sayang, apa yang kau pikirkan hm?" Sehun menyenggol pelan lengan Luhan yang melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela.<p>

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehunie. Hanya saja, berat sekali rasanya meninggalkan Seoul untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bagaimanapun, sejak kecil aku sudah tinggal disana." kata Luhan sambil menoleh menatap Sehun. _Dan juga, karena separuh nafasku tertinggal di Seoul._

"Kita pasti akan berkunjung lagi kemari. Sekarang tidurlah, kau terlihat lelah." Sehun tersenyum lembut dan menyelimuti Luhan dengan telaten.

"Iya, aku tau." lirih Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meredam rasa sesak yang tak pernah hilang dari dadanya.

Sementara itu, beribu-ribu kaki di bawahnya, Yixing berdiri di depan sebuah toko pernak-pernik remaja di pusat kota Seoul. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, di tempat inilah dia dan Luhan pertama kali bertemu. Pertemuan sederhana yang berujung pada berseminya cinta -yang sayangnya terlarang- Sama seperti yang tadi dia lakukan, beberapa menit setelah pesawat Luhan lepas landas, kali inipun Yixing melakukan hal yang sama. Dia mendongak, menatap langit kota Seoul yang biru cerah. Berusaha menahan agar airmatanya tidak meluncur turun. Pandangan mata Luhan kala menatapnya tadi, sesaat sebelum dia masuk ke ruang tunggu, membuat hati Yixing terasa nyeri. Sangat nyeri.

"Umma, ayo! Appa sudah menunggu kita." Sebuah suara lucu menyadarkan Yixing dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya putri kecilnya tengah menarik ujung roknya sambil menunjuk ke arah sang Appa yang tengah berdiri di depan mobilnya.

Yixing mengangkat sang buah hati dalam gendongannya. "Iya, sayang. Ayo, kita pulang."

_Terkadang, manusia diijinkan untuk saling jatuh cinta. Tapi mereka tidak diijinkan untuk bersama. Menyakitkan memang, tapi inilah takdir yang harus kita jalani - Luhan dan Yixing._

**END. **

* * *

><p><strong>Gyaaaaaa, saya nulis apaaaaa?<strong>

**Lama gak update, sekalinya update, malah post fict ancur lebur begini T_T  
><strong>

**Maafkan sayaaaa! #sungkem**

**Ini fanfic YURI pertama yang saya buat. Astaga, saya gak percaya saya bisa buat ginian #jedukinpala.**

**Pasti aneh dan bikin eneg ya? **

**Mengecewakan?**

**Atau bahkan, menjijikkan? **

**_Hadeuh_, maaf deh kalau banyak yang merasa terganggu.**

**Entah kenapa ide ekstrem ini mendadak muncul di otak dangkal saya.**

**. **

**Ah, maaf karena updatenya lama banget. Lepi saya baru diopname (?). Jadi ya gitu deh. Cuma bisa baca dan review lewat hape. _Sumveh_, gak enak banget kalo lepi ngadat, berasa kudet banget masa -_- #curcol.**

**_Gomawo_ buat semua _r_****_eader, reviewer, follower, dan favorites_. Karena keterbatasan waktu, maaf kalo gak bisa bales satu-satu. Tapi saya cinta kalian semua #bagi cipok :* :* :* **

**#reader pingsan**

**_Saranghae all_ ^.^**

**_So, wanna to review in the freak chap?_ /wink/**


	6. LayMin - Can't Lie

**_Summary_ : Hanya kumpulan _oneshoot_ tentang Yixing x everyone atau everyone x Yixing, dengan berbagai macam _genre_ dan setting cerita / EXO FF / BL / DLDR / RnR? *bow* **

**_Genre_ : Campur aduk (?) **

**_Rate_ : T **

**_Cast_ : Zhang Yixing and Kim Minseok**

**_Warning_ : BL, OOC, typo(s), badfic, DLDR**

**_Disclaimer_ : Semua chara di fanfic ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi fanfic absurd ini murni milik saya :D**

**Happy Reading ~ **

Minseok mencibir dan mendengus pelan. Bocah itu lagi. Minseok melangkah cuek, tapi dia tetap memasang telinganya. Sebentar lagi, teriakan bocah itu pasti akan terdengar. Tapi sudah hampir seratus meter Minseok melangkah, dia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Minseok berhenti dan menoleh. Dapat dilihatnya bocah itu tetap pada tempatnya semula. Rebahan di bangku batu di bawah pohon depan kampusnya, dengan topi menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Xing!" Minseok berteriak kesal.

Tidak ada reaksi.

Dengan kesal, Minseok berderap mendekati tempat bocah yang dia panggil 'Xing' tadi. Minseok sedikit tertegun ketika mendengar suara dengkur pelan dari bocah itu. Minseok menyingkirkan topi yang menutupi wajah bocah itu. Setelah mengumpulkan nafas, Minseok berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, tepat di telinga bocah itu.

"ZHANG YIXING!"

Bocah itu melonjak kaget. Dia menggeliat sambil mengerjap-ngerjap dengan polos. "Lho, _noona_? Aduh, aku ketiduran. Disini sejuk sekali, _sih_." katanya sambil menyeringai.

Plak.

Minseok melemparkan topi yang tadi diambilnya ke wajah Yixing. "Aku namja. Jangan panggil aku _noona_. Dasar bodoh!" gerutunya kesal.

Yixing menyeringai tanpa dosa. "Habis kau sangat manis. Aku sering lupa kalau kau itu namja, hehehe."

Plak. Sekali lagi Minseok memukul Yixing. Kali ini tepat di ubun-ubunnya. Yixing meringis. Minseok tidak peduli. "Sudah berapa lama kau disini?" tanyanya.

"Berapa lama ya? Hampir dua jam mungkin."

Minseok melotot. "Apa?! Memangnya kau tidak sekolah?"

"Gurunya sedang rapat. Ya sudah, aku pulang saja. Toh tidak ada pelajaran." jawab Yixing cuek.

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang ke rumah?"

"Aku kan mau menjemputmu, _hyung _~"

"Memang aku suka kau jemput?"

"Lho, buktinya _hyung_ membangunkanku dan tidak meninggalkanku, kan?" Yixing tersenyum senang.

Minseok berdecih. "Aku hanya tidak ingin nama baik kampusku tercemar karena ada gelandangan yang tertidur disini."

"Aku tau itu hanya alasanmu saja, _hyung._"

Minseok melangkah menuju gerbang kampus, tidak mempedulikan ocehan Yixing yang terus mengekorinya.

"_Hyung_, Sabtu besok nonton _yuk_. _The Mummy_ versi terbaru. _Hyung_ pasti belum nonton. Lho...lho, mau kemana _hyung_? Motorku aku parkir di depan situ." Yixing terus saja mengoceh sambil menarik Minseok yang hendak berjalan menuju halte. Telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah _minimarket_ yang berada di seberang kampus Minseok.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau ikut denganmu? Aku naik bus saja." sahut Minseok sambil bersiap naik ke dalam bus.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." jawab Yixing sambil mengikuti Minseok masuk ke dalam bus.

"Motormu?" tanya Minseok

"Biar saja. Nanti sore aku akan mengambilnya, sekalian latihan basket di sekolah." jawab Yixing enteng sambil mencari bangku kosong untuk mereka duduki. "Sini, duduk sini, _hyung_."

Minseok menghela nafas pasrah. Bocah itu memang ajaib dan keras kepala. Mau tak mau, dihempaskannya bokongnya di bangku di samping Yixing.

"Oya, _hyung_. Bagaimana? Sabtu besok mau nonton tidak?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Tidak, Xing. Proposalku masih berantakan. Masih banyak yang harus aku revisi."

"Tapi, _hyung_..."

"Xing! Tolong, mengertilah!" sentak Minseok sedikit keras. Membuat Yixing seketika terdiam dan akhirnya memilih memandang keluar jendela.

Diam-diam Minseok merasa bersalah ketika dia melihat sorot kecewa di mata Yixing. Minseok menghela nafas. Mereka pertama kali bertemu beberapa bulan lalu. Saat itu mereka duduk bersebelahan di bus, lalu iseng-iseng terlibat pembicaraan. Usia mereka terpaut kurang lebih empat tahun. Yixing masih kelas dua SMA, sementara Minseok hampir menginjak tahap akhir kuliahnya. Sekolah Yixing tidak jauh dari kampus Minseok, sehingga mereka sering bertemu dalam bus yang sama. Lama-kelamaan, Minseok menyadari, Yixing mungkin tertarik padanya. Hampir setiap hari, bocah itu menunggunya di kampus dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Akhir-akhir ini, Yixing bahkan mulai berani datang ke rumah Minseok dan menghubunginya, baik lewat telepon ataupun pesan singkat. Pernah suatu hari, Yixing meneleponnya tengah malam hanya untuk mengatakan "_Hyung_, aku merindukanmu."

Tanpa sadar, Minseok tersenyum senang setiap kali mengingatnya. Harus Minseok akui, meski Yixing masih terbilang bocah, tapi bibit-bibit ketampanan sudah mulai terlihat di wajah konyolnya. Kelak dia pasti tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan. Meski mata itu kerap bersinar nakal dan jenaka, tapi Minseok selalu melihat ada ketulusan yang terpancar dari sana setiap kali Yixing menatapnya. Minseok menggeleng pelan. Tidak tidak tidak. Bagaimanapun, Yixing hanyalah bocah ingusan yang pantas jadi adiknya.

"Apakah _hyung_ sedang mengagumi ketampananku?"

Minseok tersentak. Buru-buru dia memalingkan muka. Merasa sedikit tengsin karena terpergok tengah mengamati wajah Yixing. "Tidak! Siapa yang mengagumimu? Jangan terlalu percaya diri!" elaknya.

"Sudah, mengaku saja, _hyung_." Yixing menoel-noel pipi Minseok yang sedikit _chubby_.

"Apa-apaan _sih_? Sudah, turun sana!" usir Minseok ketika bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan komplek perumahan tempat tinggal Yixing.

Yixing bangkit berdiri. "Sampai nanti, _noona_." kata Yixing sambil melesat cepat ke pintu depan dan melompat turun.

"Yak! Zhang Yixing bodoh! Aku namja, tau!" teriak Minseok kesal. Tak dipedulikannya seisi bus yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

* * *

><p>Minseok tersenyum kecut ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang tengah menunggunya di ruang tamu. Seperti yang diduganya, Yixing pasti akan tetap datang mengunjunginya meski dilarang. Minseok menghela nafas, menyesali nasib. Padahal Minseok selalu berharap malam minggunya akan cerah dan berwarna karena ada seorang pria macho nan gagah yang mengunjunginya ke rumah. Seorang pria dengan setelan kemeja dan sepatu pantofel yang perlente. Tapi nyatanya? Yang datang mengunjunginya malah Yixing, bocah ingusan yang malam ini semakin terlihat kekanakan dengan gaya khas ABGnya. Kaos oblong, celana gombrong selutut dan sepatu kets.<p>

"Ayo, _hyung_. Kita berangkat." sapa Yixing ceria ketika Minseok menemuinya di ruang tamu.

Minseok mengernyit heran. "Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa di samping Yixing.

"Bukankah kita mau nonton?" jawab Yixing sambil menatap Minseok dengan mata berkedip-kedip polos.

"Siapa yang setuju nonton denganmu? Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku sibuk?" Minseok mendengus.

"Ayolah, _hyung_. Malam ini saja. Hari ini hari terakhir pemutaran filmnya."

"Tidak, Xing. Aku sibuk!" tolak Minseok tegas.

Yixing merengut dan mendesah kecewa. Untuk beberapa menit lamanya, dia hanya terdiam sambil menghela nafas berkali-kali. Minseok merasa tidak tega juga.

"Ya sudahlah. Kita di rumah saja." kata Yixing akhirnya. "Oya, ini untukmu _hyung_." lanjut Yixing sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan pada Minseok.

"Apa ini?" Minseok menerima bungkusan itu dengan kening berkerut.

"_Brownies_ coklat. Aku menyisihkan uang jajanku untuk membelinya. Aku harap _hyung_ menyukainya, hehehe ~" Yixing terkekeh. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak ngambek lagi.

Ada rasa trenyuh yang menjalari hati Minseok ketika mendengar penuturan Yixing yang polos itu. Dengan cepat, dibukanya kotak _brownies _itu. Minseok mengambil sepotong, memakannya lalu mengambil sepotong lagi dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Yixing.

"Oya, Xing. Mulai besok, kau tidak perlu menungguku dan menjemputku di kampus." kata Minseok sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan tissue.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing dengan mulut penuh makanan. Dasar bocah!

"Besok pagi aku akan berangkat ke Jeonju. Aku akan KKN disana selama sebulan."

"Sebulan?" Mata Yixing membulat. _Shock_.

"Ya."

"Di Jeonju ya? Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menemuimu sekali-kali."

"Jangan!" seru Minseok horor. "Aku akan sangat sibuk dengan kegiatanku dan tak ada waktu untuk meladenimu!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku, _hyung_?"

Minseok memijat pelipisnya, pening. Yixing itu benar-benar bebal. Dan sialnya, Minseok tidak pernah tega mengusirnya pulang. Dengan terpaksa, Minseok mendengarkan ocehan Yixing sepanjang malam itu. Menjelang pukul sembilan malam, Yixing pamit pulang. Sebelum naik ke atas motornya, dengan cepat Yixing meraih Minseok ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Hyung_, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." bisiknya sambil mengecup sekilas pipi Minseok. Setelah itu, Yixing langsung melesat pergi, meninggalkan Minseok yang masih mematung di depan rumahnya.

* * *

><p>"Merindukannya?"<p>

Suara Minho membuat Minseok menoleh. Minho merupakan salah satu rekan KKNnya.

"Kemana yang lain?" Minseok balik bertanya.

"Jihye dan Hongbin sedang berjalan-jalan. Sementara Hyorin sedang istirahat di kamarnya. Dia merasa kurang sehat katanya." jawab Minho sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Minseok. Ikut memandangi langit malam yang penuh bintang. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Seokie. Kau merindukan bocah itu?" lanjut Minho.

"Siapa?" tanya Minseok pura-pura tidak tau.

"Bocah SMA yang selalu menunggumu itu. Siapa namanya? Yixing?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan tugas kita besok." jawab Minseok.

"Jangan bohong. Semuanya terlihat jelas di matamu." kata Minho sambil tersenyum simpul.

Minseok mendengus dan bangkit berdiri. Tidak ingin meladeni Minho lebih jauh lagi. "Aku mau tidur." katanya singkat. Sementara Minho hanya tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-geleng.

Bukannya kembali ke kamar, Minseok malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju danau yang terletak agak jauh dari rumah penginapan yang mereka sewa. Minseok gelisah. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok bocah yang selalu menunggunya di depan kampus. Pada ocehannya yang tak pernah ada habisnya, pada pesan-pesan konyol yang disampaikannya lewat telepon, tak peduli pagi, siang, sore, bahkan tengah malam sekalipun. Seharusnya Minseok merasa tenang dan senang karena tidak ada lagi yang mengusiknya. Apalagi bocah itu juga menuruti perintahnya agar tidak menghubunginya selama Minseok berada di Jeonju. Dia benar-benar sangat sibuk. Dan dia sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni segala tingkah laku bocah itu. Nah, seharusnya Minseok bisa bernafas lega kan? Tapi kenapa Minseok malah merasa kehilangan? Minseok mengaku, dia merindukan Yixing. Kekonyolannya, kekeraskepalaannya, kenekatannya, perhatiannya, ocehannya, dan juga...ciumannya? Ini bahkan belum genap dua hari Minseok berada di Jeonju, tapi dia sudah merasa galau seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, dia pasti sudah gila.

"ZHANG YIXING! KALAU SAMPAI BESOK KAU TIDAK JUGA MENGHUBUNGIKU, AWAS SAJA! AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI!" seru Minseok keras.

"_Hyung_, tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu. Kalau aku tuli bagaimana?" sahut sebuah suara. Minseok berjengit kaget dan seketika menoleh. Dilihatnya Yixing tengah berdiri di belakangnya, lengkap dengan tas besar yang menempel di punggungnya. Bocah itu menyeringai lebar ke arahnya.

"Yi...Yixing?!" seru Minseok tak percaya.

Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_. Karena itu aku menyusulmu kemari. Aku menyewa pondok di depan situ, supaya aku bisa dekat-dekat terus denganmu. Lagipula, sekolahku juga sedang libur kenaikan kelas. Aku tidak tahan jauh-jauh darimu, _hyung_."

Minseok masih tertegun. Yixing melangkah perlahan menghampiri Minseok yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. "Aku sangat senang, ternyata _hyung _juga merindukanku. Jangan khawatir, sekarang aku ada disini. Aku akan menemanimu setiap hari, _hyung_." ucapnya sambil meraih Minseok ke dalam pelukan.

Minseok memukul-mukul dada Yixing. "Bodoh! Zhang Yixing bodoh! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak sudi kau peluk!"

Yixing tertawa dan tidak menghiraukan protesan Minseok. Dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia membiarkan Minseok terus memukuli dadanya dan mengata-ngatainya bodoh. Meski Minseok tidak mengakuinya, tapi Yixing yakin, Minseok juga menyukainya. Tidak perlu kata-kata. Sikap Minseok sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai hai hai #lambaigaje<strong>

**Part LayMin dataaangggg! LayMin shipper angkat keteknya! :D  
><strong>

**Meski ini pairing _shipper_nya seuprit, tapi pasti ada aja yang tetep suka, iya kan? #nyengir unister (unicorn + hamster) #plak**

**Ehem, menurut saya pribadi sih, di realnya, sebenarnya hubungan LayMin itu lebih mengarah ke hubungan kakak-adik daripada hubungan asmara (?). Menurut saya lho ya, entah menurut para reader yang lain xD**

**Sekian dulu dah cuap2nya, hehehe ~ ~**

**Thanks to :**

**L.O.V.E LUV, Genieaaa, AbigailWoo, SodariBangYifan, guest, stefanny. elfxoticbaby, hujanAIR, zhangs, Xiao yueliang, gile, 1004baekie, Tabifangirl, evilkyung, Nhaaa, dan segenap reader, follower, serta favorites sekalian. **

**_Saranghae all_ ^.^**

**Wanna to review again? /wink/**


	7. HunLay - Beautiful Sin

**_Summary_ : Hanya kumpulan _oneshoot_ tentang Yixing x everyone atau everyone x Yixing, dengan berbagai macam _genre_ dan setting cerita / EXO FF / GS / DLDR / RnR? *bow* **

**_Genre_ : Campur aduk (?) **

**_Rate_ : T **

**_Cast_ : Zhang Yixing and Oh Sehun  
><strong>

**_Support cast_ : Jung Taekwoon aka Leo VIXX**

**_Warning_ : GS, OOC, typo(s), badfic, DLDR**

**_Disclaimer_ : Semua chara di fanfic ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi fanfic absurd ini murni milik saya :D**

**Happy Reading ~ **

Sehun menghela nafas bosan. Konsentrasinya pecah berhamburan mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar sana. Itu suara kakak perempuannya. Sehun memijat pelipisnya frustrasi. Mereka pasti bertengkar lagi. Demi Tuhan, tak bisakah ada kedamaian di rumah ini barang sehari saja?

"_Gege_ darimana saja? Dari rumah perempuan itu kan?"

"Hakyeon sedang sakit, Xingie-_ya_. Wajar kan kalau aku menjenguknya, dia sekretarisku."

"Alasan! Bilang saja kau ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan berduaan dengannya!"

"Bukan seperti itu! Aku hanya menjenguknya. Tidak lebih!"

"Oya? Lalu apa _gege_ bisa menjelaskan kenapa lipstik perempuan itu bisa menempel di bajumu?"

"I...ini...itu...tadi...tadi Hakyeon merasa agak limbung, karena itu aku membantu memapahnya. Mungkin waktu itu..."

"Cukup, _ge!_ Aku tidak percaya omong kosongmu! Kau pikir aku bodoh dan mudah kau tipu, begitu? Tidak perlu menyangkal, _ge_. Aku tau kau memang berselingkuh dengan perempuan itu! Kau bahkan sering menginap di rumahnya!"

"Jung Yixing, jaga bicaramu! Aku ini suamimu!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku membencimu, Jung Taekwoon!"

**BRAK!**

Sehun mendengar suara pintu dibanting. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kamarnya terhempas terbuka. Kakak perempuannya menerobos masuk dan langsung mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur Sehun.

"Yixing _jie_..." Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah menghampiri kakaknya. Dapat dilihatnya bahu sang kakak bergerak naik turun. Semakin dekat, Sehun dapat mendengar semakin jelas isakan dari bibir sang kakak. Dengan lembut, diusapnya punggung sang kakak.

Isakan Yixing perlahan mereda. Dia menoleh menatap Sehun yang masih setia mengusap punggungnya, memberinya ketenangan. "Sehunie, maafkan aku. Kau pasti merasa terganggu."

Sehun menghela nafas. "Tidak apa-apa, _jie_. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Yixing menyeka airmatanya. "Taekwoon _ge_ pulang terlambat lagi dan kali ini, aku menemukan noda lipstik di bajunya. Sehunie, aku yakin Taekwoon _ge_ memiliki hubungan spesial dengan perempuan itu."

"Seharusnya _jie-jie_ mendengarkan penjelasan Taekwoon _hyung_ terlebih dulu. Siapa tau _jie-jie_ hanya salah paham."

Yixing menggeleng lemah. "Semuanya sudah sangat jelas, Sehunie. Taekwoon _ge _dan perempuan itu memang berselingkuh. Terakhir kali, aku memergoki mereka sedang berciuman di mobil Taekwoon _ge_. Kau tau, Sehunie, rasanya sakit sekali. Sangat sakit."

Sehun mengertakkan rahangnya. Karena masih menghargai kakaknya, Sehun menahan diri agar tidak menyumpahi kakak iparnya itu. "Kalau sakit, kenapa _jie-jie_ masih bertahan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku masih mencintainya, Sehunie. Meski aku ragu apakah Taekwoon _ge_ juga masih memiliki perasaan itu. Tapi aku akan bertahan sekuat yang aku bisa. Demi Anson. Aku tidak mau dia tumbuh tanpa figur seorang ayah. Bagaimanapun, dia masih membutuhkan ayahnya."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Untuk apa bertahan bersama orang yang hanya mampu menyakitimu,_ jie_? Kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik daripada Taekwoon _hyung_."

Yixing menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. "Sehunie, apakah kau bermaksud menyuruhku meninggalkan Taekwoon _ge_?"

Sehun mengerjab. Melihat raut wajah kakaknya, Sehun sadar mungkin ada yang salah dengan perkataannya. "Bukan begitu, _jie_. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terus menerus tersakiti seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, _jie_. Aku menyayangimu, _jie_. Sangat menyayangimu. Setelah kepergian Baba dan Umma, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, _jie_. Aku hanya memiliki _jie-jie_. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, _jie_."

Yixing tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya pipi Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Terima kasih, Sehunie. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin aku bisa melewati ini semua."

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi, _jie_. Hatiku sakit melihat airmatamu." gumam Sehun lirih. Disandarkannya dagunya pada bahu Yixing, sementara dia membiarkan sang kakak mengusap punggungnya sekaligus membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan menangis, Sehunie. Bukankah aku ini _jie-jie_mu yang paling kuat sedunia? Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengasuhmu dari kau kecil hingga sebesar ini?" Yixing tersenyum lembut dan mengacak ringan rambut Sehun. "Kau sudah makan malam?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Ini sudah terlalu larut, cepatlah makan. Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Jam segini biasanya Anson akan terbangun." Yixing beranjak bangkit dan melangkah keluar. Sehun menatap punggung Yixing yang perlahan menjauh.

_Aku mencintaimu, jie, _batinnya sendu.

* * *

><p>Dari kamarnya, Sehun dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara isakan kakaknya. <em>Mereka pasti bertengkar lagi<em>, pikirnya jemu.

"A...apa maksudmu, _ge_?"

"Aku ingin kita berpisah, Xing."

Yixing tertegun diam. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada selembar surat cerai yang disodorkan suaminya tepat di hadapannya. "Inikah yang kau inginkan, _ge_? Perpisahan? Jadi kau lebih memilih perempuan itu dan mencampakkan aku?"

"Aku rasa hubungan kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi, Yixing-_ah_. Hubungan kita sudah tidak sehat. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Kau hanya perlu menandatanginya dan kita akan memulai sidangnya bulan depan."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, _ge_. Tapi tak bisakah kau melihat Anson? Dia masih membutuhkanmu." tutur Yixing dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku akan membawa Anson bersamaku." kata Taekwoon sambil melangkah ke lemari, memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam tas lalu menghampiri sang putra yang tengah tertidur dan mengangkatnya.

"Kau mau kemana, _ge_? Kenapa kau mengambil semua baju Anson?"

"Mulai hari ini aku akan membawa Anson tinggal di rumah Hakyeon dan..."

"Tidak, _ge_!" seru Yixing tegas. Dia berderap dan mengambil alih putranya. "Kau boleh berbuat sesuka hatimu dengan perempuan itu. Kau mau menikah dengannya, tidur dengannya, lari bersamanya, lakukan saja! Aku tidak peduli. Kau juga boleh menceraikan aku demi perempuan itu, tapi jangan pernah membawa pergi Anson dariku. Dia anakku! Kau tidak bisa membawanya!"

"Dia anakku juga, Xing. Dan aku punya hak membawanya. Anak lelaki harus ikut dengan ayahnya!" Taekwoon balas berseru sambil merebut paksa sang putra dari gendongan Yixing. Aksi perebutan itu membuat Anson sontak terbangun dan menangis kencang.

"Tidak, _ge_! Kumohon jangan bawa Anson! TAEKWOON _GE_! Kembalikan Anson padaku!" Yixing menjerit histeris.

Sehun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara tangisan keponakannya dan teriakan histeris kakaknya. Dia tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi. Dengan langkah lebar dia keluar dari kamarnya dan berderap menuju kamar kakaknya. Baru saja dia mencapai pintu, benda itu terbuka dan sang kakak ipar melesat keluar dengan cepat sambil menggendong Anson yang menangis semakin kencang. Sementara Yixing berlari menyusul mereka dengan kalap.

"TAEKWOON _GE_! KUMOHON JANGAN BAWA ANSON. _GEGE_!"

Tanpa berpikir, Sehun turut melesat mengejar sang kakak yang terus berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Taekwoon berjalan dengan sangat cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Mengabaikan seruan sang istri dan juga adik iparnya. Juga mengabaikan jerit tangis putranya yang meronta-ronta dalam gendongannya. Ketika dia hendak menyeberang ke tempat mobilnya diparkir, sebuah taksi melaju kencang ke arahnya. Hanya berjarak satu meter dari tempatnya berpijak.

"_GEGE _AWASSSS!" teriak Yixing sambil melompat ke jalan raya, mencoba menyelamatkan suami dan putranya dari bahaya.

Sehun terbelalak. Kakaknya bergerak begitu cepat dan dia tidak sempat mencegahnya.

"YIXING _JIE_!" teriaknya sambil berusaha menarik mundur sang kakak. Terlambat, taksi itu sudah menyambar tubuh ketiganya. Membuat mereka bertiga terlempar dan kemudian jatuh terhempas dengan keras di aspal.

Sehun terbelalak _shock_ ketika mendapati tubuh ketiganya tergeletak berlumuran darah di atas aspal, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dalam sekejap, jalanan itu seketika menjadi heboh. Sirine _ambulans_ dan mobil polisi terdengar meraung-raung memekakkan telinga. Sehun berusaha keras agar dia tidak jatuh pingsan saat itu juga.

* * *

><p>Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Sehun langsung melompat berdiri dan menemui sang dokter.<p>

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanyanya cemas. Setelah membereskan semua urusannya di kantor polisi, Sehun langsung melesat ke rumah sakit. Kondisi mereka bertiga sangat gawat dan mereka harus menjalani operasi saat itu juga.

Sang dokter menghela nafas berat. Raut penyesalan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Maaf, Tuan. Kami hanya mampu menyelamatkan Nyonya Jung, sementara Tuan Jung dan putranya tidak dapat bertahan. Mereka berdua mengalami cedera yang cukup parah dan mereka kehilangan banyak darah. Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi rupanya Tuhan berkehendak lain."

Sehun tertegun kaku. Jadi, kakak ipar dan keponakannya...? Ya Tuhan!

"Lalu...lalu...bagaimana dengan kakak saya, Dok?" tanya Sehun dengan nafas tercekat.

Lagi-lagi sang dokter menghela nafas berat. "Nyonya Jung menderita gegar otak berat. Benturan di kepalanya sangat keras dan hal itu menyebabkan beberapa jaringan otaknya mengalami kerusakan."

Sehun terduduk lemas. "A...apa?"

"Sebentar lagi perawat akan memindahkannya ke ruang _ICCU_. Kita berharap saja semoga Nyonya Jung bisa segera siuman."

"Terima kasih, Dokter." gumam Sehun lemah.

Dua hari kemudian, Yixing baru sadarkan diri. Sehun ada di sampingnya ketika Yixing pertama kali membuka mata. Siang malam Sehun berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kakaknya. Tapi di sisi lain, Sehun juga bingung. Bagaimana cara memberitahu Yixing tentang kematian suami dan anaknya? Sehun tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kakaknya jika mengetahui hal itu. Jenazah mereka masih berada di ruang pendingin karena Sehun berpikir, bagaimanapun Yixing harus mengetahuinya.

"_Jie_, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sehun lembut. Digenggamnya jemari Yixing dengan erat.

Yixing mengernyit dalam. Matanya menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Menelusuri penuh selidik dari atas ke bawah. Membuat sekujur tubuh Sehun mendadak terasa dingin. Dan kepala Sehun terasa tertimpa batu besar ketika mendengar Yixing bertanya dengan lirih, dengan raut wajah bingung dan nada suara yang penuh dengan keraguan.

"Kau siapa?"

Sehun menelan ludah. Dengan cepat, tangannya menekan tombol merah di samping tempat tidur Yixing. Tidak berapa lama, seorang dokter dan seorang perawat masuk ke ruang rawat Yixing dan memeriksanya. Sang dokter menghela nafas berat dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tuan Zhang, bisa ikut saya sebentar?" tanya sang dokter sambil melepas maskernya dan memberi isyarat pada Sehun agar mengikutinya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kakak saya, Dok?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka sudah berada di ruangan pribadi sang dokter.

"Sepertinya benturan itu membuat saraf yang berfungsi mengendalikan memori mengalami kerusakan. Dengan berat hati, saya harus menyampaikan hal ini. Kakak Anda kehilangan seluruh memorinya. Dia mengalami amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"Ya." jawab sang dokter tegas. "Dan ini bersifat permanen."

"Permanen?"

"Ya. Kakak Anda tidak akan mampu mengingat apa-apa lagi. Dirinya, keluarganya, pekerjaannya, semuanya. Juga semua kejadian yang pernah dialaminya. Baik kejadian yang sudah lampau atau yang baru saja terjadi. Dia hanya mampu mengingat apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Dan sayangnya, ingatannya tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi."

Sehun tercengang mendengar penjelasan sang dokter. Kakaknya mengalami amnesia? Sehun tidak tau apakah dia harus merasa lega atau cemas.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Tuan. Selebihnya semua baik-baik saja. Anda hanya perlu bersabar membantunya. Pertama-tama, bantu dia mengingat siapa dirinya."

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Sehun. "Terima kasih, Dokter. Saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membantu kakak saya." Sehun berdiri lalu menjabat tangan sang dokter.

Bukannya kembali ke ruang rawat Yixing, Sehun malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang jenazah. Tempat dimana jasad kakak ipar dan keponakannya masih disemayamkan disana. Hawa dingin seketika menyergap ketika Sehun menutup pintu ruang jenazah itu. Sehun berdiri di samping brankar yang berisi jenazah kakak iparnya.

"_Hyung_, dulu kau pernah berjanji kau akan menjaga Yixing _jie _dengan baik. Saat itu aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Melihat Yixing _jie_ bahagia hidup bersamamu, itu sudah cukup untukku. Tapi sekarang apa? Kau malah menyakitinya dan selalu membuatnya terluka. Kau bahkan berniat meninggalkannya demi perempuan lain." Sehun terdiam sejenak. Lalu perlahan-lahan, dia tersenyum. "Tapi, terima kasih karena kau telah meninggalkannya, _hyung_. Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa menggantikanmu. Aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya menangis. Aku mencintainya, _hyung_. Aku mencintai istrimu. Melebihi dulu kau pernah mencintainya. Terima kasih karena meninggalkannya."

Lalu Sehun beralih menatap jenazah keponakannya. "Anson sayang, kau tau betapa _ahjussi_ sangat menyayangimu. Jangan khawatir, _ahjussi_ pasti akan menjaga ibumu dengan baik. Berbahagialah disana. Percayalah, selama _ahjussi _masih hidup, selama itu juga _ahjussi_ pastikan, ibumu akan baik-baik saja."

Sebelum melangkah keluar, Sehun merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Halo, Donghae _hyung_? Apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?"

Hening sejenak. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Sehun kembali melanjutkan. "_Hyung_, kau tau rumah orangtuaku yang di Beijing, kan? Aku ingin kau menghancurkannya. Ya, menghancurkannya sampai tak tersisa sedikitpun. Kau bisa membakarnya atau apapun itu. Lenyapkan semua dokumen-dokumen yang berkaitan denganku dan keluargaku. Jangan khawatir, aku akan pastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menuntutmu. Setelah semua urusanku beres, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Lengkap, sedetail-detailnya... Oke, terima kasih _hyung_."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Sehun tau yang dilakukannya ini salah, tapi dia tidak peduli. Ini adalah kesempatan emas dan dia tidak akan melewatkannya.

Sehun melangkah masuk ke ruang rawat Yixing dan menemukan sang kakak tengah terbaring setengah duduk di atas ranjangnya. Pandangannya menerawang, menatap ke luar jendela. Sehun memasang senyum terbaiknya. Perlahan dia melangkah dan duduk di samping Yixing.

"Halo, sayang. Kau sudah merasa lebih sehat?" tanya Sehun sambil membelai lembut pipi Yixing.

Yixing menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya. Sehun berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih.

"Aku sangat sedih ketika dokter memberitahuku bahwa kau menderita amnesia. Aku sedih karena kau jadi tidak ingat siapa aku. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menjelaskannya pelan-pelan." Sehun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Jadi, namamu adalah Wu Yixing. Dan aku adalah Wu Shixun, suamimu." jelas Sehun. Wu adalah nama gadis ibu mereka sebelum menikah dengan ayah mereka.

"Kau suamiku?" tanya Yixing. Dia menatap Sehun lekat. Memorinya sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat siapa pria yang ada di hadapannya ini, tapi hati nuraninya berkata bahwa dia memang sangat menyayangi pria itu. Dan dia merasa tidak asing ketika menatap mata pria itu. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." lirihnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku akan membantumu perlahan-lahan." Sehun meraih Yixing ke dalam pelukannya. _Selamat terlahir kembali, jie. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku. Setelah kondisimu pulih, kita akan pergi dari negara ini. Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenal kita_. _Kita lupakan kehidupan kita sebelumnya dan kita mulai hidup kita yang baru. Hanya ada aku, kau, dan anak-anak kita kelak_, batin Sehun sambil mengusap rambut Yixing.

Yixing mendongak. "Terima kasih. Meski aku tidak mampu mengingat apa-apa, tapi firasatku mengatakan, kau adalah seseorang yang berharga untukku. Karena itu, aku percaya padamu."

Sehun tersenyum. Lalu perlahan dia menunduk dan mengecup bibir Yixing dengan lembut. Sehun tau dia telah sangat berdosa. Pada Yixing, pada orangtua mereka, dan terutama pada Tuhan. Tapi Sehun tidak keberatan kalaupun kelak dia harus dihukum dalam panasnya api neraka. Karena baginya, mencintai Yixing adalah dosanya yang terindah.**  
><strong>

**_END._**

**Ea ea ea ea, sinetron banget ye? Saya tau.  
><strong>

**Yang demen fanfic _incest_, angkat keteknya :D**

**Ini pairnya HunLay lho #plak, udah tau keles -_-**

**Pecinta HunLay _incest_, angkat kedua keteknya xD #gaplok**

**Untuk ukuran _couple_ selingkuhan(?), ini pair _shipper_nya bejibun juga ya. **

**Tapi jujur saya demen juga ini _couple,_ meski saya sukanya lebih condong ke arah _hyung-dongsaeng_ atau ibu-anak (?), bwahahaha.**

**Tapi kadang mereka mesra juga, ngalah2in kemesraan ama _couple_nya sendiri, hohoho.**

_**Back to the fanfic...**_

**_Eottokhae_? Gaje? Hancur? Berantakan? **

**Maafkan sayaaaa T_T**

**Ada beberapa reader yang minta pair LeoXing, tapi karena saya gak terlalu mendalami VIXX dan terus terang belum dapat _feel_ kalo bikin fanfic dengan pair EXO x BB lain, jadilah saya bikin ini LeoXingnya cuma segini aja. Mohon dimaklumi ya. Buat fansnya VIXX, saya mohon maaf karena saya bikin si Leo mati disini. Maaf juga karena udah GSin N dan bikin dia jadi simpanan. Ini cuma fanfic guys, mohon jangan diambil hati. Singkatnya, saya minta maaf kalau ada yang merasa gak nyaman #bow.  
><strong>

**Thanks to : **

**_zhangs, wawawiwaw, zhangliu, byeoul noun, dan segenap reader, reviewer, follower, serta favorites sekalian._**

**_Saranghae all_ ^.^ #kecupsatu-satu  
><strong>

**Wanna to review again? /wink/**


	8. LayTao - Video

**_Summary_ : Hanya kumpulan _oneshoot_ tentang Yixing x everyone atau everyone x Yixing, dengan berbagai macam _genre_ dan setting cerita / EXO FF / GS / DLDR / RnR? *bow* **

**_Genre_ : Campur aduk (?) **

**_Rate_ : T **

**_Cast_ : Zhang Yixing and Huang Zitao**

**_Warning_ : GS, OOC, typo(s), badfic, DLDR**

**_Disclaimer_ : Semua chara di fanfic ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi fanfic absurd ini murni milik saya :D**

**_Note_ : **Tulisan yang di _Italic _itu adalah kata-katanya Yixing dan tulisan yang di **Bold** itu adalah kata-katanya Zitao. Semoga gak membingungkan ya :D

Happy Reading ~

Dengan sekali tiup, lilin-lilin itu seketika padam. Bersamaan dengan itu, lampu ruangan kembali menyala dan sedetik kemudian, sorak sorai khas remaja langsung terdengar.

"_Saengil chukkae_, Zitao-_ya_. Panjang umur, selalu sehat, makin cantik, diberkati Tuhan, dan semuanya yang baik-baik." Seru mereka riang sambil memeluk dan mencium sang empunya pesta.

Zitao tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih semuanya. Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Silakan menikmati pestanya."

Sekumpulan remaja itu langsung heboh. Ada yang langsung melesat ke tepi kolam -tempat beberapa makanan disajikan-, ada yang memilih berkaraoke, ada pula yang memilih duduk bersantai dan mengobrol. Sementara Zitao sendiri memilih berkaraoke dengan beberapa teman perempuannya. Tapi yang namanya anak muda, tetap saja anak muda. Mereka tidak bisa diam. Berloncatan kesana kemari, berteriak dan tertawa-tawa. Bernyanyi, berfoto-foto, bersenda gurau. Meriah, sekaligus gaduh. Para _maid _yang ada disana hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pola teman-teman nona mudanya.

Menjelang pukul sembilan malam, pesta itu usai. Beberapa _maid_ sibuk membereskan sisa-sisa pesta. Sementara Zitao sibuk menggotong hadiah dari teman-temannya ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Zitao tengah mengeringkan rambutnya ketika sang Appa masuk ke kamarnya. Zitao tersenyum lebar dan menghambur ke pelukan sang Appa.

Pria setengah baya itu membelai rambut Zitao dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Appa selalu berdoa semua yang terbaik untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Appa. Sekarang, mana hadiahku?" tanya Zitao manja. Disodorkannya telapak tangannya di hadapan sang Appa.

"Hadiah? Bukankah kau sudah dapat banyak dari teman-temanmu? Masa masih kurang?" jawab sang Appa sambil menunjuk tumpukan kado di sudut kamar Zitao.

"Zitao suka dari hadiah mereka semua. Tapi Appa tau betul, setiap tahun, hadiah dari Appa yang paling Zitao tunggu."

Melihat sang Appa yang hanya terdiam, Zitao kembali melanjutkan. Kali ini dia bergelayut manja di lengan Appanya. "Appa berjanji akan memberikannya saat usia Zitao tepat tujuh belas tahun, kan? Ayolah, Appa. Berikan hadiahnya pada Zitao sekarang. Zitao sangat ingin melihatnya."

Sang Appa menghela nafas pelan. Dirogohnya sakunya dan dikeluarkannya sebuah benda tipis dari sana. Zitao menerima benda itu dengan mata berbinar. Ini adalah hadiah yang paling diinginkannya, melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Bukan barang mewah memang. Hanya sekeping CD. Sebuah CD yang direkam khusus oleh Ummanya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya saat usianya masih beberapa bulan. Selama dua belas tahun terakhir, Zitao selalu mendapat hadiah istimewa di setiap ulang tahunnya, dimulai sejak usianya menginjak lima tahun. Sebuah CD berisi rekaman suara Ummanya. Hanya suara, tanpa gambar. Selama ini, Zitao hanya tau wajah sang Umma dari foto-foto yang ditunjukkan Appanya.

Zitao mendekap keping CD itu dengan erat. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat dia mendongak dan menatap Appanya. "Appa, benarkah Umma merekam dirinya disini? Bukan hanya suara yang selama ini Zitao dengar?"

Sang Appa mengangguk. "Itulah yang Ummamu katakan ketika memberikan ini pada Appa."

"Appa sudah melihatnya?"

Sang Appa menggeleng pelan. "Ummamu ingin kau yang melihatnya. Jadi Appa tidak ingin mendahului melihatnya."

Zitao tersenyum haru. Dipeluknya sang Appa dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Appa. Zitao sangat sangat menyayangi Appa." Katanya sambil mengecup pipi sang Appa.

"Appa juga sangat sangat menyayangimu, _Princess_." Balas sang Appa sambil mengecup pipi dan kening Zitao bergantian. Setelah mengusap lembut pipi putrinya, pria itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Dengan pelan, disandarkannya punggungnya di pintu kamar Zitao yang tertutup. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah membohongi putrinya. Sebenarnya sudah lama dia melihat rekaman itu. Dan kerinduan yang sudah dipendamnya selama hampir tujuh belas tahun kembali membuncah ketika dia melihat rekaman yang ditinggalkan sang istri untuk putri semata wayang mereka. Pria itu berjalan ke kamarnya dan menatap sebuah pigura besar yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Dipandanginya potret sang istri yang tengah tersenyum, menampilkan lekukan menggemaskan di pipi kanannya, menambah kesan manis pada wajah teduh itu. Sangat cantik. Tanpa terasa, setetes airmata jatuh bergulir di pipinya.

"Yixing-_ah_, hari ini ulang tahun Zitao yang ketujuh belas. Putri kita sudah besar sekarang. Kau tau, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Secantik dirimu. Ah, seandainya saja kau bisa melihatnya. Sayang, katakan padaku, apakah aku sudah menjaganya dengan baik?" Pria itu mendesah pelan. Diusapnya wajah sang istri dengan lembut. "Sayang, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Datanglah sekali-kali dalam mimpiku. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Kurasa Zitao juga begitu. Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Aku dan Zitao sangat merindukanmu."

* * *

><p>Sambil mendekap boneka panda kesayangannya, Zitao menatap lurus ke depan. Ke layar yang tengah menampilkan sosok Ummanya. Setelah sekian lama dia hanya bisa memandangi foto Ummanya dan mendengar suaranya saja, akhirnya sekarang dia bisa melihat sang Umma dengan lebih nyata. Meski pada kenyataannya Zitao tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh Ummanya, tapi tidak apa-apa. Rekaman itu membuat Zitao merasa Ummanya benar-benar sedang berada di depannya. Menatapnya, berbicara padanya dan tersenyum padanya. Airmata Zitao sudah menetes ketika wajah sang Umma terlihat di layar. Sosok 'hidup' Ummanya benar-benar cantik. Dengan gaun putih sederhana yang dikenakannnya, Ummanya benar-benar seperti sosok malaikat. Meski wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat, tapi tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan keteduhan yang terpancar dari sana. Belum lagi senyum lembutnya yang sungguh mampu menenangkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. "Umma..Umma..Umma.." Zitao berbisik dengan penuh haru. Airmatanya mengalir semakin deras ketika suara lembut sang Umma menyapanya.<p>

_"Untuk Zitao yang sudah tujuh belas tahun, selamat ulang tahun sayang. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, kali inipun Umma berdoa supaya kau selalu sehat, selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan dan selalu sukses. Pokoknya Umma mendoakan semua yang terbaik untukmu, karena Umma sangat sangat menyayangimu." _Sang Umma tersenyum sambil membuat simbol hati super besar dengan kedua tangannya. Zitao menyeka airmatanya dan turut membuat simbol hati.** "Zitao juga sayang Umma."** "_Zitao sayang, bagaimana sekolahmu, hm? Tahun ini kau masuk SMA, kan? Bagaimana teman-temanmu? Mereka semua baik padamu, kan? Kalau mereka tidak baik, kau tidak boleh membalasnya dengan bersikap tidak baik juga. Tetaplah bersikap baik pada mereka. Kau mengerti kan, sayang?" _Zitao refleks mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika dia teringat pada seorang temannya yang suka sekali menjahilinya.** "Huh, ada satu orang yang suka sekali menjahili Zitao, Umma. Zitao benci sekali padanya. Dan dia itu sangat jelek, tampangnya seperti _ahjussi-ahjussi_ di drama yang pernah Zitao lihat. Sudah begitu, tubuhnya seperti tiang listrik. Dia tidak pantas jadi anak SMA. Tadinya Zitao pikir dia itu guru baru, _eh_, murid baru ternyata. Dia juga sangat sok. Cih." **Zitao mendengus. "_Zitao sayang, jangan cemberut begitu ah. Kau mau Umma menciumimu sampai kau menangis meraung-raung? Habis kau sangat menggemaskan ketika cemberut sih, sampai Umma jadi gemas sendiri. Hahaha..." _Di layar, sang Umma tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat kamera yang dipegangnya sedikit bergoyang. **"Zitao jadi ingin tau bagaimana rasanya dicium Umma. Appa bilang, ciuman Umma sangat hangat dan menenangkan. Benarkah?"** Zitao bergumam pelan, kesedihan kembali merasuki hatinya. Mungkin dulu sang Umma sering menciumnya, tapi Zitao sudah tidak ingat lagi bagaimana rasanya. Dia masih terlalu kecil waktu itu.

Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, sang Umma berdehem dan tersenyum malu. "_Ehem_. _Sebenarnya__ ada sesuatu yang ingin Umma perlihatkan padamu. Sini, ikut Umma." _Sang Umma membawa kameranya ke suatu tempat. Zitao mengikuti arah gerak sang Umma, seolah-olah dia benar-benar sedang mengikuti langkah Ummanya. Sang Umma berhenti di suatu ruangan dan mengedarkan kameranya ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Sekali lihat saja Zitao tau, ruangan itu adalah kamar yang ditempatinya sekarang. _"Taraaaaa, kau pasti tau ini dimana. Yup, benar. Ini adalah kamarmu, sayang. Bagaimana, kau suka? Umma sendiri lho yang mendesainnya. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Appamu juga tentunya." _Zitao mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamarnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tetap sama seperti tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, ketika dulu kedua orangtuanya mendesain kamar ini untuknya. Satu-satunya yang berubah mungkin hanyalah sebuah boks bayi yang kini telah berganti dengan sebuah kasur _king size_. Sekarang Zitao paham kenapa dulu Appanya tidak mengijinkannya merubah desain dan tata letak kamarnya. Karena kamar ini didesain sendiri oleh Ummanya. Mungkin karena itu Zitao merasa kamarnya adalah tempat yang paling hangat dan nyaman dari semua tempat yang ada di seluruh penjuru rumahnya. Dia bisa merasakan seluruh kehangatan dan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya disini, terutama Ummanya. "_Kau tau, sebenarnya Umma sangat suka desain interior, tapi Appamu tidak mengijinkan Umma bekerja di luar. Jadi Umma hanya bisa menyalurkan hobi Umma di sekitar rumah ini saja. Dan kamarmu adalah salah satu hasil eksperimen Umma, hehehe. Semoga kau suka ya. Tapi kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak kau suka, kau boleh menggantinya. Tidak apa-apa."_ Zitao menggeleng kuat-kuat.** "Tidak, Umma. Zitao suka. Sangat suka malah. Zitao tidak akan merubah apapun. Terima kasih sudah mendesainnya untuk Zitao." **

Lalu sang Umma beranjak dan menghampiri sebuah boks yang berada di tengah ruangan. _"Sayang, kau tau, dulu kau sangat suka ketika Umma mengangkatmu dari boks ini, menimangmu sambil mendendangkan sebuah lagu untukmu. Kau akan terkekeh senang ketika Appamu pulang lalu mengangkatmu tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Sekarang kau sudah besar dan Umma yakin, Appamu pasti tidak lagi kuat menggendongmu, apalagi mengangkatmu ke udara seperti dulu. Hahaha, Umma juga pasti tidak akan kuat lagi menimangmu. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat ya?" _Zitao tersenyum. Dia bisa membayangkan saat dulu sang Umma menimang dan meninabobokannya.** "Umma tau, Appa masih sering menggendong dan mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi sampai usiaku sepuluh tahun. Terkadang Zitao merasa malu pada teman-teman Zitao, tapi Zitao tidak menyangka, ternyata banyak teman yang iri pada Zitao karena Appa mereka tidak pernah menggendong mereka seperti itu. Tapi setelah berat dan tinggiku bertambah, Appa sudah tidak melakukannya lagi. Appa bilang, tulangnya bisa remuk kalau dia tetap menggendong Zitao. Hahahaha, kadang Zitao berpikir Appa itu sangat lucu dan konyol. Tapi, meski Appa tidak pernah lagi menggendongku, tapi Appa tidak pernah absen memeluk dan mengecup kening serta pipiku. Zitao selalu bisa merasakan kehangatan cinta yang Appa berikan setiap harinya. Apa dulu Appa juga seperti itu pada Umma?"** Dari boks bayi, sang Umma beranjak lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi, kursi yang sekarang digunakan Zitao sebagai pelengkap meja belajarnya. _"Appamu adalah orang yang hangat. Umma yakin, meski dia tidak lagi kuat menggendongmu, dia pasti akan selalu memelukmu. Dulu Appamu suka sekali menggendong Umma sambil berputar-putar, sampai Umma pusing. Bahkan ketika kau masih di perut Ummapun, Appamu masih sering melakukannya. Apakah Appamu tidak pernah berpikir kalau Umma ini manusia, bukan gasing? Hahaha. Tapi terus terang Umma suka setiap kali Appamu menggendong Umma seperti Appamu semakin tua, dia tidak kuat lagi menggendong Umma seperti itu. Akhirnya Appamu menggantinya dengan memeluk dan mencium Umma setiap hari. Umma tetap suka, karena Umma selalu merasakan ada cinta di setiap sentuhan yang Appamu berikan." _Zitao mengangguk setuju.

Sang Umma tersenyum lembut. Dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, seolah sedang menatap Zitao, sang Umma bertanya pelan. _"Sayang, kau sudah tujuh belas, kan? Apakah ada seseorang yang membuatmu tertarik? Ayo, ceritakan pada Umma. Umma ingin mendengarnya."_ Zitao mengerjab sejenak. Lalu dia menunduk dengan pipi merona.** "Uhm, ketua kelas Zitao keren sekali, Umma. Zitao sering memperhatikannya diam-diam, hehehe. Apakah itu yang dinamakan tertarik, Umma?"** Zitao tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk pipinya. _"Aigoooo, anak Umma cantik sekali kalau sedang merona seperti ini. Umma jadi ingin tau seperti apa pemuda yang membuat anak Umma sampai tersipu-sipu begini. Tampankah? Apa lebih tampan dari Appamu?"_ sang Umma terkikik geli. Sementara Zitao hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan pipi yang semakin memerah.** "Ish, Umma, jangan menggoda Zitao terus. Zitao kan jadi malu."** Protes Zitao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Di layar, sang Umma masih tersenyum-senyum geli. Setelah hening beberapa saat, raut wajahnya berubah teduh dan sorot matanya bersinar hangat. _"Zitao sayang, kau sudah besar sekarang. Istilah jatuh cinta dan pacaran mungkin sudah tidak asing lagi bagimu. Umma yakin, beberapa temanmu sudah merasakannya dan mungkin sedang menjalaninya. Sayang, meski saat ini pemuda itu menarik perhatianmu, tapi Umma berharap, kau tidak melupakan kewajiban utamamu sebagai pelajar. Belajarlah dengan tekun dan raihlah impianmu. Sayang, Umma tidak melarangmu menyukai seseorang, Umma juga tidak melarangmu bersenang-senang dengan temanmu. Umma mengerti, masa remaja adalah masa yang paling indah dan penuh warna. Umma harap, kau bisa memanfaatkannya dengan bijak. Masih ada banyak hal yang akan kau temui nantinya. Umma harap kau bisa memilah mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Umma hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya. Kau mengerti, kan sayang?"_ Zitao mengangguk paham.** "Zitao mengerti, Umma. Appa juga sering mengatakannya pada Zitao." **

Sang Umma menghela nafas lalu mendesah panjang. _"Sayang, sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin Umma bicarakan denganmu, tapi sepertinya Umma tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Sayang, maafkan Umma. Maaf karena Umma tidak bisa selalu berada di sisimu. Umma sangat ingin melihatmu tumbuh besar dengan mata kepala Umma sendiri, tapi sepertinya harapan Umma hanya tinggal harapan. Umma tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi. Sayang, Umma benar-benar minta maaf..." _Beberapa tetes airmata bergulir di pipi sang Umma yang semakin pucat. Zitao terdiam. Airmatanya kembali mengalir ketika disadarinya sang Umma tengah mengucapkan perpisahan padanya. Zitao menggeleng kuat. **"Tidak Umma. Zitao mohon, jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal. Zitao masih ingin bersama Umma. Melihat Umma, mendengar suara Umma..."** Zitao terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar. _"Jangan menangis, sayang. Jadilah anak yang kuat dan tegar. Kalau kau lemah dan cengeng, siapa yang nanti akan menggantikan Umma menjaga Appamu? Selama ini Appa sudah menjagamu dengan sangat baik, kan? Kau semakin besar dan Appamu semakin tua. Siapa lagi yang akan menjaganya kalau bukan kau? Karena itu, kau harus kuat. Anak Umma tidak boleh cengeng, tidak boleh menangis, tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Semangat!"_ Sang Umma menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis meski pada kenyataannya, setelaga cairan bening telah menggantung di pelupuk matanya.** "Zitao...hiks...Zitao tidak lemah. Zitao..hiks..tidak cengeng..hiks..seperti Appa. Zitao kuat seperti..seperti..hiks..seperti Umma."** Ucap Zitao tersendat-sendat. Kini bahunya berguncang hebat. Apalagi ketika gambar di layar besar di hadapannya mulai terputus-putus. Dengan cepat, Zitao turun dari ranjangnya dan menyentuh layar televisinya. Zitao bahkan memeluknya dengan erat, seolah-olah dengan begitu, sang Umma tidak akan meninggalkannya._"Sayang, selagi masih sempat, Umma ingin mengatakan betapa Umma sangat bersyukur memilikimu. Terima kasih karena telah hadir dalam hidup Umma. Kau adalah karunia terbesar yang Tuhan berikan pada Umma. Meski Tuhan tidak memberikan banyak waktu bagi kita untuk bersama, tapi Umma sudah sangat bahagia bisa menggendongmu dengan tangan Umma sendiri, bisa membelaimu, mendekapmu, menciummu, menyanyikan lagu untukmu. Sayang, meski Umma tidak ada bersamamu lagi, tapi Umma akan selalu mencintaimu. Umma akan selalu ada dalam hatimu. Satu-satunya hal yang Umma inginkan hanyalah melihatmu bahagia. Jangan sedih ataupun khawatir, Umma janji Umma akan baik-baik saja. Karena itu, kau dan Appamu juga harus baik-baik saja. Melihatmu dan Appamu sehat dan bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Umma." _Sang Umma menyeka airmatanya dan tersenyum lembut. _"Aish, sepertinya baterainya sudah hampir habis. Baiklah. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun sayang. Umma mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. Ah, tentu saja Umma juga mencintai Appamu. Selamat tinggal, sayang. Hiduplah dengan baik dan berbahagialah. Ingatlah bahwa Umma selalu ada di hati kalian. Umma mencintai kalian berdua. Selalu...selamanya..._" Zitao menangis kencang ketika sang Umma melambaikan tangan dan tampilan di layar perlahan-lahan memudar. Terdengar suara 'bzzttttt' yang cukup panjang sampai akhirnya layar itu padam. "Umma...Umma...! Jangan tinggalkan Zitao! Zitao masih ingin bersama Umma! Hiks...hiks! Huwaaa, Ummaaaa!"

Sang Appa yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan kamar Zitao, bergegas masuk dan langsung memeluk Zitao yang sedang meringkuk sambil memeluk televisi besarnya. Sebenarnya pria itu sudah tertidur, tapi isakan Zitao terdengar begitu jelas sampai ke kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar putrinya. Tapi demi menjaga 'privasi' antara seorang ibu dan putrinya, akhirnya dia lebih memilih berdiam di depan kamar putrinya.

"Cup...cup, sayang. Tidak apa-apa. Umma sudah tenang disana. Jangan menangis lagi. Bukankah Umma ingin kau jadi anak yang kuat? Lagipula anak Appa ini sangat kuat dan pantang menangis, kan? Sudah..sudah..." Sang Appa mendekap tubuh Zitao yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Diusapnya dengan lembut rambut putri semata wayangnya itu. Mencoba menghibur putrinya, meski nyatanya wajahnya sendiri sudah basah oleh airmata.

* * *

><p>"Appa, benarkah video itu rekaman terakhir dari Umma? Setelah ini, tidak akan ada lagi video ataupun rekaman suara Umma lagi?" tanya Zitao pelan. Jemarinya mengelus lembut pusara sang Umma.<p>

Sang Appa mengangguk pelan. Dia berjongkok di sisi lain makam dan turut mengusap pusara sang istri. "Ya. Sebenarnya, saat merekam video itu, kondisi Ummamu sudah sangat kritis. Appa dan pihak rumah sakit sudah melarangnya, tapi Ummamu tetap bersikeras merekam dirinya. Kau tau, Ummamu itu sangat keras kepala."

"Saat merekam suaranya, kondisi Umma juga sedang tidak baik?" tanya Zitao lagi.

"Appa tidak ingat kapan Ummamu mulai merekamnya. Yang Appa ingat, Ummamu melakukannya setiap hari, selama dia dirawat di rumah sakit." Sang Appa menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Kesedihan terlihat begitu jelas terpahat di wajahnya yang masih tampan di usianya yang menginjak empat dekade. "Ketika Appa bertanya apa yang sedang dia lakukan, Ummamu berkata 'Menyiapkan kado spesial untuk putri kita. Aku rasa, aku tidak akan bisa menemaninya di setiap perayaan hari lahirnya, karena itulah aku menyiapkan ini. Semoga dia menyukainya.' Appa benar-benar tidak tau apa yang Ummamu katakan, karena dia selalu meminta Appa keluar dan meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar rawat. Bahkan Ummamu meminta dokter memundurkan sejenak jadwal pemeriksaannya. Setelah Ummamu selesai dengan kegiatannya, dia baru mengijinkan kami masuk."

Zitao terisak pelan. Meski sedang sakit parah, tapi sang Umma tetap memikirkannya dan mementingkannya. Meletakkannya di urutan pertama, melebihi segalanya. Zitao mendongak dan menatap Appanya. Zitao sudah sangat hafal bagaimana ekspresi Appanya ketika sedang mengenang Ummanya. Kesedihan, kerinduan, sekaligus cinta yang sangat besar tergambar jelas di raut wajah sang Appa.

"Appa..." panggil Zitao lirih.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Umma bilang, dia sangat mencintai kita. Umma bilang, dia selalu ada di hati kita. Umma berpesan kita tidak boleh sedih dan khawatir. Umma bilang, kita harus baik-baik saja. Dan Umma bilang, satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan adalah melihat kita sehat dan bahagia."

Sang Appa tersenyum, kemudian mendekat dan mencium pusara sang istri. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Dan tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Zitao melakukan apa yang dilakukan Appanya. "Appa benar, Umma. Percayalah, kami akan baik-baik saja. Karena kami punya Umma di hati kami. Kami juga sangat..sangat..sangat mencintaimu, Umma"

Lalu sepasang ayah dan anak itu bangkit berdiri. Setelah berdoa dan menaburkan bunga di atas pusara orang yang mereka cintai, mereka melangkah pergi.

"Umma, Appa dan Zitao pulang dulu ya. Pesawat kami akan lepas landas dua jam lagi. Zitao janji Zitao akan sering-sering mengunjugi Umma. Zitao juga janji, Zitao akan jadi anak yang kuat. Zitao akan menjaga Appa. Zitao tidak akan membuat Umma kecewa. Umma, terima kasih karena telah melahirkan Zitao. Berbahagialah disana. Zitao yakin, malaikat seperti Umma pasti akan mendapatkan tempat terbaik di sisiNya. Umma, Zitao mencintaimu."

_**END.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aloha, semuanyaaaaaa! <strong>

**Untuk fic kali ini, sedikit terinspirasi dari secuil adegan di film Bollywood. Yup, Anda betul! Kuch Kuch Hota Hai #bagiin member exo ke reader yang jawabannya bener #plak. Adegan dimana Anjali kecil nonton video dari Tina, ibunya. Tapi isinya jauh beda kan ya? Cuma adegannya aja yang mirip, mwehehehe #ditabok swallownya Sehun.**

**Buat sosok ayahnya Zitao, terserah _reader_ deh mau bayangin sapa. Mau Suho ya silakan, mau Kris juga gak masalah. Mau seme EXO yang lain juga _no problem_. Atau anggota BB lain juga monggo, _fine-fine_ aja. Tergantung selera (?) _reader_ :D. Disini saya bebaskan kalian semua untuk berimajinasi tentang sosok bapaknya baby TaoTao. Hehehehe :v**

**Betewe, saya kok ngerasa ini fic rada gak nyambung ya?**

**Aih, ya udahlah. Pusing pala barbie.**

**_Last_, makasih buat _readerdeul, reviewer, follower dan favorites_. Mian gak bisa bales satu-satu.**

**_Saranghae_ all ^.^ #kecup satu-satu sampai memble**

**Wanna to review again? /wink/ **


End file.
